Legami
by fannyrimes
Summary: "Mi sento come una falena richiamata dalla luce, solo che ciò che mi attrae è la Sua oscurità. Un buio avvolgente, che non vede l'ora di trascinarmi tra le sue spire lucenti e a cui concedo tutta me stessa, perché niente di me ha un senso se non gli appartiene. Damon. Un nome appropriato per colui che sta per mostrarmi l'inferno..."
1. Chapter 1

**Paring:** DamonxElena ~ StefanxElena  
**Coppie:** Het ~ Slash ~ FemSlash  
**Avvertimenti:** AU (molto, molto, AU!) ~ Lemon ~ Lime ~ OOC (necessario!)  
Bondage ~ Contenuti forti ~ Threesome ~ Triangolo

**ATTENZIONE:** Contiene scene **BDSM**

_Questo lo dedico a Te, mon Maître.  
A volte Ti penso, anche se non devo...  
ma a Te piace quando disobbedisco._

**Tra luci e ombre**

Le luci di New York.  
Quando due anni fa mi sono ritrovata a percorrere in taxi il tragitto tra il _John Kennedy International Airport _e il piccolo appartamentino in affitto nella zona di Brooklyn, tutta quella moltitudine di luci e colori mi aveva tenuta incollata al finestrino.  
Caroline, accanto a me sul sedile posteriore, continuava ad indicare gli enormi grattacieli illuminati, le immense costruzioni che capeggiavano sull'orizzonte, le strade così affollate che due ragazze come noi - abituate solo alla monotona routine di una piccola cittadina di periferia - non potevano fare a meno di ammirare estasiate.  
Il tassista sorrideva divertito, dandoci alcune informazioni sugli edifici più famosi, e anche noi ridevamo, abbracciandoci e sognando a occhi aperti un futuro luminoso proprio come quelle stesse luci da cui non riuscivamo a levare lo sguardo.

Poggiata all'elegante bancone del _No Name Bar_, dove lavoro nei weekend, le uniche luci che riesco a scorgere sono quelle fioche e incerte delle abat-jour che capeggiano sui piccoli tavolini in ferro al centro della sala.  
Il sogno di una vita all'insegna del divertimento, delle feste fino a notte fonda, degli amori che fanno girare la testa è sbiadito insieme al ricordo di quella città che, in un tempo che ormai pare lontanissimo, sembrava promettere un futuro splendente.  
La realtà dei fatti è che adesso, dopo appena due anni, siamo sprofondate in una routine fatta di lavoro e ore passate a guardare vecchi film sdolcinati, ed è già tanto se alla fine della serata ho ancora le forze per trascinarmi a letto.  
La clientela del _No Name_ è formata unicamente da ricconi in abiti eleganti e dalle loro accompagnatrici ingioiellate, che sorseggiano i loro drink annacquati sotto le note jazz di cantanti degli anni '60; il bar è riservato unicamente ai clienti del _Tiffany Hotel_, che si erge sopra di noi per trentacinque piani, rientrando nella lista dei dieci alberghi più alti di New York.  
Io, in realtà, non sono mai salita oltre il piano terra, dove di giorno lavoro alla reception insieme alla mia migliore amica e di sera servo ai tavoli del bar.

È da poco passata la mezzanotte ed io sto per tornarmene a casa quando Stefan mi raggiunge dietro il bancone con lo sguardo implorante di chi sta per chiedere un favore.  
Scuoto la testa prima che possa aprire bocca. «Sono di turno, domattina. Ho bisogno di dormire qualche ora» annuncio tentando di apparire categorica.  
Lui mi ignora, sfoderando un sorriso implorante che gli fa brillare gli occhi verdi. È lo stesso sorriso che mi ha fatto guadagnare decine di notti insonni e un numero incalcolabile di ore di straordinari. «Ho il locale pieno, Elena, non puoi lasciarmi qui da solo. Fallo per me.»  
Per un attimo il forte impulso di mandarlo a quel paese ha la meglio, ma subito dopo sbuffo sonoramente e mi sfilo la giacca appena indossata. «Un'ora, Stefan, non di più» dico puntandogli un dito sul petto. «E mi devi un favore.»  
Lui ride, mi scompiglia i capelli con una mano e corre a servire una coppia di mezza età seduta in fondo alla sala.  
Esasperata dalla facilità con cui mi sono fatta abbindolare, non faccio caso al vassoio colmo di bicchieri vuoti difronte a me e, voltandomi di scatto, ne rovescio un paio sul pavimento.  
«Merda, merda, merda» ripeto tra me e me, mentre mi chino a raccogliere i cocci.  
«_Excuse-moi?_» Una voce dal lieve accento francese mi giunge al di sopra della musica jazz. Riemergo in fretta da dietro il bancone e mi ritrovo a fissare due occhi di ghiaccio che mi paralizzano all'istante.  
Lo sconosciuto mi guarda per qualche secondo, sollevando un sopracciglio scuro in una smorfia divertita, ed io non riesco a fare altro che restare immobile, totalmente persa ad ammirare il suo volto così attraente da togliermi il fiato.  
Le sue labbra carnose si muovono appena ed io osservo rapita la curva dura della sua mascella, ricoperta da un filo leggero di barba scura. Piega la testa di lato e le luci ovattate del bar gettano ombre dorate sui suoi capelli d'ebano.  
«Buonasera, signori, volete accomodarvi?» La voce di Stefan mi giunge come un'eco lontana e sono costretta a tornare alla realtà.  
In quel momento mi rendo conto che sono rimasta a fissare quel ragazzo come un'ebete mentre lui mi chiedeva chissà cosa. Avverto il sangue affluire alle guance e sono lieta che la sala sia semibuia.  
Mentre lo sconosciuto si allontana, scorgo la giovane ragazza dietro di lui. Nemmeno mi ero accorta della sua presenza.  
Stefan torna verso di me con il sorriso sulle labbra. «Riesci a prendergli l'ordinazione senza sbavare?» sussurra divertito ed io gli lancio dietro il block-notes su cui annoto le comande.  
Prendo un respiro profondo e faccio per dirigermi al loro tavolo, ma resto interdetta ad osservare il ragazzo che si accomoda, mentre la giovane resta ferma accanto a lui.  
«Siediti» lo sento mormorare con noncuranza, mentre getta un'occhiata alla lista dei drink.  
La ragazza tiene lo sguardo basso, ma mi sembra di cogliere il bagliore di un sorriso mentre si sistema sulla sedia accanto a lui.  
«Pronti per l'ordinazione?» chiedo fingendo indifferenza.  
Lui solleva appena lo sguardo su di me per ordinarmi un Bourbon senza ghiaccio, poi getta un'occhiata all'orologio.  
«E per lei?» chiedo alla ragazza che se ne sta in silenzio, seduta compostamente con le mani sul grembo.  
«Lei è a posto così» interviene l'altro. Il suo tono pare scocciato. «_Merci_» aggiunge senza nemmeno guardarmi.  
Decisamente seccata, torno al bancone. Che razza di presuntuoso, maschilista e schiavista tratta così la propria compagna? E perché mai lei glielo permette?  
Mi ripeto più volte che non sono affari miei, zittendo il forte impulso di tornare indietro e dirgliene quattro.  
Verso il whisky e torno al tavolo, sbattendo il bicchiere sul tavolino con più forza di quanto dovrei. Lui punta gli occhi nei miei con uno sguardo severo che mi inchioda al pavimento. «Chiedo scusa» mormoro, anche se sono più irritata che pentita. Eppure quello sguardo duro mi mette i brividi.  
Raccolgo ancora un paio di ordinazioni e resto ad osservare quei due da lontano. Lui sorseggia il suo Bourbon, lei resta in silenzio. Un paio di volte lo sorprendo a mormorare qualcosa nella sua direzione, ma la ragazza non gli rivolge mai la parola né alza mai lo sguardo sul suo accompagnatore.  
Forse hanno litigato, mi ritrovo a pensare; eppure c'è qualcosa che non riesco a spiegarmi: l'espressione di quella ragazza ogni volta che lui si china verso di lei, ogni volta che le parla, è di pura gratitudine.  
Sono talmente presa a spiarli che non riesco a concentrarmi sul lavoro. Alla seconda ordinazione sbagliata, Stefan mi si avvicina preoccupato.  
«Tutto bene, Elena?» mi chiede, mentre al banco preparo un Gin Fizz.  
Mi sento agitata. Non riesco a fare a meno di guardare quel ragazzo misterioso, il modo in cui se ne sta seduto con aria austera, quello sguardo che è come una calamita ma, nello stesso tempo, incute timore e mi lascia sgomenta.  
«Sono stanca» dico invece, anche se non è propriamente una bugia.  
Forse la verità è che sono spossata dalla lunga giornata e non riesco a ragionare in maniera lucida.  
Mi toglie lo shaker di mano e d'improvviso mi sembra si senta in colpa. «Forse non avrei dovuto chiederti di fare così tardi.»  
Mi spingo una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio sentendomi un po' in imbarazzo. «Sai che ho bisogno di lavorare, Stefan. Farò una lunga dormita e domattina sarò di nuovo fresca come una rosa» provo a sdrammatizzare.  
Lui mi guarda per un istante, ancora incerto, poi raccoglie la mia giacca da sotto al bancone e me la porge sorridendo. «Allora riposati, Elena.» Mi spettina piano i capelli in un gesto che ormai mi è familiare ed io non posso fare a meno di rispondere al suo sorriso.  
«Ci vediamo domani» dico, infilando la giacca e avviandomi verso l'uscita.  
A metà strada ci ripenso e torno indietro. «Stefan?»  
Lui si volta e per un attimo ho la sensazione che stia per dirmi qualcosa, ma poi si ferma. «Cosa c'è?»  
Getto un'occhiata verso il ragazzo misterioso che sta terminando il suo whisky. «La coppia che è entrata poco fa...» Indico con un cenno della testa il loro tavolino. «Sai dirmi che stanza hanno?»  
Stefan resta interdetto, osservando di sottecchi i due. «Stanza 3501» risponde in tono atono. «Scusami, Elena, ma ho parecchio da fare, adesso.»  
Uscendo dal bar mi fermo alla reception. Caroline sta facendo il turno di notte, seduta dietro l'enorme scrivania in marmo al centro della Hall.  
«Devi fare una cosa per me» annuncio, facendola sobbalzare.  
Lei arriccia le labbra in un'espressione curiosa, scostandosi una ciocca di riccioli biondi dalla fronte. «A quest'ora di notte? Devo preoccuparmi?»  
Rido. «Non farti strane idee, Care. Devi solo controllare una prenotazione. Stanza 3501.»  
Il suo sguardo pare accendersi. «Monsieur Damon Salvatore!» esclama con un sorrisetto malizioso. «Ha ventinove anni, è nato in Virginia ma vive a Parigi e, da quello che sono riuscita a scoprire, suo padre è un ricco imprenditore di origini italiane. Credo che abbia a che fare con l'ambiente della moda, o roba del genere.» Fa una breve pausa tentando di ricordare qualche altro particolare. O forse, semplicemente, ha bisogno di prendere fiato. «Oh, dimenticavo...» Mi fa l'occhiolino, sporgendosi un po' oltre la scrivania con fare complice. «La ragazza che è con lui non è sua moglie. Non hanno la fede. E credo che non facciano neanche coppia fissa perché la Suite è prenotata per entrambi solo fino alla fine della prossima settimana, poi lui resterà solo per tutta l'estate. Se io fossi la sua fidanzata, non lo lascerei solo così a lungo.» Annuisce compiaciuta, come se la sua teoria fosse inconfutabile. «In ogni caso, cosa volevi sapere?»  
Scuoto la testa divertita. «Niente che tu non mi abbia già detto» rispondo. «Ero solo curiosa. È così...»  
Mi interrompo avvertendo il rumore di passi che si avvicinano. Mi volto appena in tempo per scorgere la figura austera in giacca e cravatta del misterioso ragazzo uscire dal bar, seguita da quella minuta della sua accompagnatrice.  
Ci rivolge un breve cenno di saluto, poi si dirige verso le porte girevoli che danno verso l'uscita, con la ragazza che lo segue come un'ombra silenziosa.  
«Sexy e affascinante?» Care finisce la frase al posto mio, facendomi l'occhiolino.  
In realtà, le parole che mi ronzano per la testa mentre quei profondi occhi di ghiaccio si imprimono nella mia mente sono _eccitante _e _spaventoso_.  
«Tra l'altro lei non è nemmeno un gran che» afferma scuotendo la testa. «E poi è così anonima e remissiva. Che ci troveranno mai gli uomini in queste donne senza alcun carattere?»  
Attraverso i vetri, li osservo mentre montano su un taxi: lui così sicuro di sè, l'altra così intimorita dalla sua presenza eppure palesemente riconoscente di averlo al suo fianco.  
«Non è una ragazza remissiva» penso a voce alta, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall'automobile che si allontana. «Credo che sia la sua _schiava d'amore_.»

* * *

**Angolino Kinky:** Okay, okay, sto facendo un altro salto nel buio, lanciandomi in una tematica pericolosa che rischia di sfociare nel pornografico o, ancora peggio, nel ridicolo.  
Fatto sta che ho deciso di non combattere più l'ispirazione, assecondando ogni viaggio (perverso o no) della mia mente bacata.  
Spero che il risultato sia almeno passabile...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Do you need a bit of rough?  
Get on your knees.  
(Supreme, R. William)**_

_**Hai bisogno di qualcosa di selvaggio?  
Mettiti in ginocchio**_

**Sbagliata**

Sono così agitata che, nonostante la stanchezza, fatico a prendere sonno.  
Mentre mi rigiro tra le lenzuola, posso sentire i rumori di New York che imperversano per le strade: il suono prolungato di una sirena in lontananza, i clacson dei taxi che si aggirano lenti lungo l'_Erasmus Street_, una musica ovattata proveniente da uno dei locali della zona.  
Per quale motivo mi sembra tutto così distante? Vivo nella città che non dorme mai, eppure il mio corpo e la mia mente paiono giacere in un profondo letargo.  
Socchiudo le palpebre e due occhi lucenti si fanno strada nella mia mente.  
Forse tutti quei romanzetti rosa che Caroline semina per casa mi hanno fatto tirare conclusioni affrettate. Forse quella ragazza è davvero semplicemente una persona docile e remissiva e lui uno che si approfitta delle donne deboli. Ma allora quell'ordine di sedersi, la devozione negli occhi di lei, il suo costante silenzio... Possibile che mi sia immaginata tutto?  
Spalanco gli occhi di colpo e mi ritrovo a fissare il soffitto. Non riesco proprio ad addormentarmi.  
Sbuffando forte, sollevo le lenzuola con uno scatto e mi alzo dal letto. Mi avvicino alla scrivania sistemata sotto alla finestra e apro il portatile, che illumina con un bagliore bluastro la stanza semibuia.  
Per un istante fisso il monitor senza sapere bene cosa voglio cercare.  
_Schiava d'amore_.  
Il motore di ricerca mi mostra migliaia di risultati, ma quasi tutti di nessun interesse: un vecchio film del '76, una canzone di Bryan Ferry, un romanzo pubblicato di recente.  
_Dominazione e sottomissione sessuale_, digito allora.  
Una sequenza di immagini mi appare davanti agli occhi: uomini e donne legate e bendate, giovani inginocchiate che osservano adoranti i loro master. Il solo guardarle mi provoca un brivido lungo la schiena. Decine di frustini, manette e falli dalle forme stane sfilano sul monitor e mi sento improvvisamente eccitata e curiosa.  
I Forum e i blog sono pieni di domande di aspiranti schiavi e presunti Padroni che promettono notti di piacere e dolore.  
Una sigla si ripete frequente: _BDSM_.  
Avvio una nuova ricerca.  
_Il termine BDSM è un acronimo che indica un insieme di pratiche relazionali e/o preferenze sessuali basate sulla dominazione e la sottomissione._  
Bondage e Disciplina, Dominazione e Sottomissione, Sadismo e Masochismo.  
Inizio a leggere l'articolo, ma dopo appena qualche minuto sono costretta a fermarmi. Improvvisamente sono assalita da una marea di sensazioni contrastanti: sono eccitata e disgustata, incuriosita e spaventata.  
Continuo a ripetermi che quello che sto facendo è sbagliato. Nessuno sano di mente può desiderare di essere frustato e maltrattato, usato come oggetto sessuale, trattato come inferiore e disprezzato. Forse sto impazzendo o, più probabilmente, sono semplicemente stanca e annoiata da una vita che non mi soddisfa.  
Pensare di diventare l'oggetto di tutte le attenzioni di qualcuno, nel bene e nel male, per un attimo mi ha fatto sentire viva, curiosa, vogliosa di scoprire e trasgredire.  
Torno a letto e, non appena chiudo gli occhi, due sprazzi di cielo si fanno strada prepotentemente nella mia mente. Due occhi severi che mi intimano di piegarmi al loro vedere e, nello stesso tempo, mi fanno desiderare di disobbedire.  
Cullata da queste emozioni contrastanti, cado lentamente in un sonno profondo.

Quando mi sveglio sono intontita e affamata. Dalla cucina provengono le voci della tv e il profumo del caffé appena fatto.  
Caroline se ne sta seduta difronte alla televisione, lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo.  
«Avevi ragione!» esclama, voltandosi di scatto non appena mi avvicino al bollitore del caffé, spaventandomi a morte.  
«Riguardo a cosa?» Mi metto una mano sul cuore per tentare di calmare i battiti. Ha il viso ricoperto da una delle sue maschere anti-age che ogni tanto mi costringe a mettere.  
«Ma riguardo a Monsieur Damon e la sua Sposa Cadavere, ovvio.»  
Quasi mi strozzo con il caffé. «Sposa Cadavere?»  
Alza gli occhi al cielo con la sua solita teatralità, poi si alza dalla sedia e viene verso di me. «Sono rientrati in albergo all'alba e lei...» Si sporge un po' di più nella mia direzione come se qualcuno potesse sentirla. «Aveva i capelli in disordine e il trucco sbavato e-»  
«Mio Dio, Care! Ma è incredibile! Niente piega perfetta, tracce di mascara sotto gli occhi e magari qualche unghia scheggiata... non c'è una legge che vieta alle donne di andare in giro in queste condizioni? Cioè, è dovere di tutte noi essere sempre impeccabili e-»  
Non riesco a terminare la frase perché lei afferra una delle sue creme dal tavolo e me la lancia contro, fortunatamente mancandomi.  
«Non c'è da scherzare, Elena.» Mi punta contro un dito laccato di rosso. «Aveva un'aria sfinita e le ho visto dei segni intorno ai polsi.»  
Mi sento improvvisamente sveglia e senza più alcuna voglia di fare dell'ironia. «Che genere di segni?»  
«Graffi e qualche livido.» Fa una pausa, assumendo un'aria che dovrebbe essere preoccupata, ma che la crema al cetriolo che le cola sul viso fa apparire ridicola. «Credi che dovremo avvertire qualcuno? Forse lui la ricatta.»  
«No, Caroline, io non credo. So che è assurdo, ma ieri, al bar, io l'ho vista sorridere. Credo che a lei piaccia che lui la tratti così.»  
Spalanca gli occhi. «Stai dicendo che quella ragazza è una di quelle pazze psicopatiche che godono nel farsi fare del male?»  
La sua espressione scioccata e disgustata la dice lunga su come la pensa. Mi sento così sporca per quei pensieri che mi hanno assillata per tutta la notte.  
«Credo proprio di sì.»  
Per un momento la sua espressione si fa cupa. Caroline è un tipo solare, allegro. Non sono abituata a vederla così pensierosa.  
«Se può farti stare più tranquilla, cercherò di parlare con lei, va bene?» le dico sforzandomi di sorriderle. Anch'io non sono proprio in vena di allegria stamani.  
Lei annuisce e fa per abbracciarmi, ma io sollevo le braccia mentre indietreggio verso il lavello. «Care, ti voglio bene, lo sai. Ma finché avrai quell'impiastro sulla faccia, sta' lontana da me.»  
Lei assume una smorfia offesa, poi incrocia le braccia sul petto. «Tra qualche anno, Elena, quando le prime rughe inizieranno ad apparire ed io sembrerò ancora giovane e bella, non riderai più, te l'assicuro.»  
Scuoto la testa ridendo e mando giù il resto del mio caffé.

La mattinata trascorre veloce. Tra arrivi e partenze, si è fatta ora di pranzo e mi fermo per una meritata pausa.  
Potrei farmi preparare qualcosa dalla cucina dell'albergo, ma il sole splendente che illumina la hall attraverso le pareti a vetri mi fa venire voglia di uscire.  
Oltrepasso la porta girevole e vengo avvolta dal piacevole tepore che segna l'arrivo dell'estate.  
Dall'altro lato della strada fanno i migliori panini della zona ed io ho voglia di un doppio cheesburger con patatine fritte.  
Attraverso in fretta, insieme ad altri lavoratori frettolosi in pausa pranzo e a decine di turisti con la macchina fotografica agganciata al collo e il sorriso dipinto sulle labbra.  
Sto per entrare, quando una figura in giacca e cravatta attira la mia attenzione. Non so nemmeno come abbia fatto a scorgerlo tra quella fiumana di persone che si accalca sul marciapiede, eppure eccolo lì. Sta parlando al cellulare e resto incantata ad osservarlo mentre sorride, scostandosi con la mano libera una ciocca di capelli che gli ricade sulla fronte. Se alla penombra del _No Name_ mi era parso affascinante, ora, alla luce del sole, con il viso appena segnato di chi ha passato una notte in bianco e la luce ad illuminargli quei grandi occhi celesti, mi sembra di non aver mai visto nulla di più bello al mondo.  
Qualcuno mi batte sulla spalla e mi accorgo di essermi bloccata come una stupida davanti alla porta del _Sandwich Shop_.  
«Mi scusi» mormoro imbarazzata al tizio alle mie spalle, che mi lancia un'occhiata seccata.  
Quando mi volto, lui non c'è più. Faccio qualche passo tra la folla, guardandomi intorno e lo vedo attraverso i vetri di uno _Starbucks_.  
Improvvisamente non ho più fame. Mi lancio correndo verso l'albergo, ignorando il semaforo rosso e i clacson delle auto. Quando oltrepasso la porta a vetri, mi dirigo in fretta verso gli ascensori. Prendo un respiro profondo, poi schiaccio sul pulsante su cui è stampato il numero trentacinque.  
La loro Suite occupa l'intero ultimo piano e, non appena l'ascensore si ferma, mi precipito verso l'unica porta.  
Busso piano, appoggiandomi allo stipite della porta per riprendere fiato.  
«_Oui?_»  
La voce femminile dall'altra parte ha un fortissimo accento francese.  
«Servizio in camera» mormoro.  
La ragazza resta in silenzio per un attimo. «Non ho ordinato niente.»  
«È stato il signor Salvatore» mento.  
La porta si apre e la giovane che ho visto ieri sera mi guarda con aria interrogativa, notando che non ho nulla da consegnare.  
«Ho bisogno di parlare con te» le dico tutto d'un fiato.  
Solleva un sopracciglio. «Parlare di cosa?»  
Abbasso lo sguardo e noto i segni sui polsi, quelli che Caroline ha visto stamattina.  
«Di questi.» Indico i lividi leggeri e i piccoli graffi che le solcano la pelle.  
Improvvisamente la sua espressione muta. La ragazza docile e silenziosa sparisce e adesso sono due occhi rabbiosi quelli che mi osservano.  
«Non credo che siano affari tuoi» mi risponde gelida, provando a richiudere la porta.  
Faccio forza dall'altro lato, spingendo contro il legno per evitare di ritrovarmela sbattuta in faccia. «Forse dovrei chiamare la polizia. Questi sono chiari segni di violenza e credo di dover...»  
Molla la presa e per poco non finisco sdraiata sul parquet della stanza.  
«Tu non sai di cosa parli.» Ha di nuovo cambiato espressione. Le sopracciglia sono aggrottate in una smorfia preoccupata e le labbra, rosse e carnose, si arricciano appena mentre mi fissa. Sembra una bambola di porcellana con quella pelle chiara e i capelli soffici e biondi che le ricadono intorno al viso. «Questi sono... è stato un incidente.»  
Tento di rivolgerle un sorriso rassicurante. «Questo è quello che si ripetono ogni volta le donne che vengono maltrattate dai propri uomini.»  
Improvvisamente scoppia a ridere. Una risata che per poco non le toglie il fiato, mentre io resto a fissarla disorientata e imbarazzata da quella reazione.  
«Lui non mi maltratta» dice, non appena riesce a tornare seria, asciugandosi gli occhi bagnati di lacrime con la punta del dito. «Questi non sono i segni di una violenza domestica e tu dovresti guardare meno televisione. Se non ti dispiace, adesso devi andartene. Non voglio che lui ti trovi qui.»  
Mi sento tremendamente stupida. Adesso so per certo che la mia teoria era giusta. I segni attorno ai suoi polsi non possono essere stati un incidente e lei non sembra affatto essere vittima di abusi.  
Senza dire nulla mi volto e mi dirigo in fondo al corridoio. Sento la porta chiudersi alle mie spalle e subito dopo quelle dell'ascensore che si aprono cigolando appena.  
La prima cosa che vedo sono un paio di scarpe, eleganti e lucide. Alzo lo sguardo e mi ritrovo a fissare un paio di occhi sorpresi color del cielo.  
«Signor Salvatore, buongiorno» mormoro passandogli accanto e infilandomi nell'ascensore.  
Lui si volta verso di me. «C'è qualche problema?» mi chiede ed io scuoto la testa.  
«Ho solo sbagliato piano. Chiedo scusa.»  
Premo il pulsante del piano terra e, mentre le porte si richiudono, mi sembra di scorgere un sorriso sul suo viso, mentre si volta diretto verso la sua stanza.

* * *

**Angolino Kinky:** Giuro che questo è l'ultimo noioso capitolo di presentazione della storia.  
Sperando di non aver annoiato a morte le poche lettrici e non vedermele scappare a gambe levate, prometto che dal prossimo capitolo si entrerà nel _vivo _della storia.  
Un grazie speciale alla mia piccola Setsy, a Mad_Dary, beagle26 e LEGAN; a chi sta seguendo silenziosamente e a chi addirittura preferisce.  
Fanny


	3. Chapter 3

_Ci sono legami che sfidano le distanze,  
il tempo e la logica.  
Perché ci sono dei legami  
che sono semplicemente destinati ad esistere.  
(Gray's Anatomy)_

**Aurum**

Il calore in questa stanza è insopportabile. Accovacciata dietro il bancone del bar, mi passo una salviettina bagnata sui polsi e sul collo.  
Stefan mi raggiunge ridendo, agitando un bicchiere colmo di una bibita ambrata e cubetti di ghiaccio.  
«Mio salvatore» esclamo con un gran sorriso, levandoglielo dalle mani.  
«È solo tè freddo. Non voglio che ti aggiri barcollante e ubriaca tra i clienti» mi prende in giro. Per un attimo i suoi occhi si rabbuiano, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa di triste. «Nel frattempo a farti girare la testa ci pensa già il tuo uomo misterioso.»  
Non ho bisogno di voltarmi per capire a chi si riferisce. Riemergo da dietro il bancone e me lo ritrovo in piedi, accanto alla porta. Indossa un abito blu notte, elegante ed impeccabile come suo solito. Accanto a lui, la ragazza francese mi rivolge un'occhiata irritata senza che l'altro se ne accorga.  
Stefan si appoggia con la schiena al bancone e inizia a canticchiare la colonna sonora di Psycho.  
«Smettila, Stef» mormoro, ma non riesco a trattenere una risata.  
«Ammettilo, Elena, ha un'aria inquietante.»  
Gli restituisco il bicchiere e mi avvicino al... a Damon, devo iniziare a chiamarlo così. È assurdo che abbia timore persino di pronunciare il suo nome nei miei pensieri.  
«Buonasera, signori. Posso prendere le vostre giacche? Purtroppo stasera abbiamo dei problemi con l'aria condizionata.»  
Affabile, calma e tranquilla. Non devo essere imbarazzata per ciò che è successo stamani e, soprattutto, non devo farmi intimorire da quegli occhi di un azzurro accecante.  
Afferro la giacca e il copriabito leggero di lei, gli indico un tavolino appartato e mi allontano verso il guardaroba.  
Devo evitarli. Quello che succede nella loro stanza o dovunque passino la notte non è un mio problema.  
Mentre appendo la giacca, avverto qualcosa di duro in una delle tasche interne.  
"Non farlo" mi ammonisco mentalmente, ma il cervello mi manda a quel paese e, guardandomi intorno per un istante, infilo la mano ad afferrare l'oggetto.  
Non sono in me. Le dita tremanti afferrano un piccolo cellulare e, nel momento in cui lascio scivolare il dito sullo schermo, scoprendo che non è protetto da password, un brivido d'eccitazione mi corre lungo la schiena.  
Nella cartella degli sms c'è un unico messaggio:

_Il bianco è per guardare.  
Il verde è per giocare.  
Il rosso è per sanguinare.  
Il nero è per osare._

Sotto c'è un indirizzo di East Harlem e una parola stampata in caratteri dorati: _Aurum_.  
La data dell'invio dell'sms risale a qualche settimana fa.  
Non ho idea di cosa significhi, non so cosa voglia dire quella strana filastrocca, ma una cosa la so: tutti i buoni propositi di poco fa sono andati a farsi benedire.  
Finito il mio turno, non tornerò a casa.

Non mi sono mai addentrata nell'East Harlem. È uno di quei quartieri da cui i turisti si tengono alla larga ed io dovrei seguirne l'esempio.  
Il tassista mi lascia sulla novantaseiesima, rifiutandosi di addentrarsi oltre.  
Mentre cammino piano sul marciapiede, tentando di non attirare l'attenzione, mi maledico mentalmente per questo colpo di testa che potrebbe costarmi caro.  
Un paio di ragazzi stanno fumando sulle scale di un grosso casermone dai mattoni rossi. Sollevano appena lo sguardo, qualcuno emette un fischio di apprezzamento, ma fortunatamente decidono di lasciarmi in pace.  
L'aria è fredda e il quartiere semideserto mi mette i brividi. Mi stringo nella mia giacca, aumentando il passo, e in pochi minuti raggiungo il posto che sto cercando.  
Sembra una vecchia palazzina abbandonata. La vernice ha ceduto in più punti, la grande porta in ferro è macchiata e coperta di ruggine e per un attimo mi assale la brutta sensazione di aver sbagliato indirizzo e, subito dopo, la paura che invece quello sia proprio il posto giusto.  
Poggio la mano sulla porta e mi guardo intorno. Qualche centinaio di metri più in là, un gruppetto di giovani ispanici è riunito intorno ad un vecchio stereo poggiato sull'asfalto e accenna qualche passo di Hip-Hop.  
Se riuscissi ad entrare e mi succedesse qualcosa, mi sentirebbero urlare?  
Nessuno sa che sono qui, nessuno verrebbe a cercarmi in questo posto.  
D'improvviso sulla porta si apre una piccola finestra rettangolare e due occhi neri sormontati da folte sopracciglia mi osservano diffidenti.  
L'uomo resta in silenzio, fissandomi con insistenza. Mi si blocca il respiro.  
Posso ancora voltarmi e andare via, posso ancora lasciarmi questa storia alle spalle, tornare alla mia vita noiosa ma tranquilla, anziché espormi al pericolo e all'ignoto che mi aspetta dall'altra parte.  
Mi sento come Pandora, in piedi difronte a quel vaso che sa di dover tenere sigillato ma da cui si sente irresistibilmente attratta.  
So bene cose sta aspettando l'uomo dietro la porta, so qual è l'unica breve parola che mi separa da quel mondo che mi affascina e spaventa.  
«_Aurum_» dico, e mi stupisce con quanta fermezza riesco a parlare.  
La porticina si richiude e ho il tempo di sospirare forte, mentre il cuore accelera i battiti e la porta si spalanca cigolando.  
Passo accanto all'uomo che continua a rimanere in silenzio. Solleva un braccio e indica una seconda porta alle sue spalle.  
Riesco a sentire una musica in lontananza, di quelle rilassanti che di solito si ascoltano nei centri benessere.  
Quando oltrepasso la seconda porta, rimango a bocca aperta. Dopo aver lasciato un'anticamera semibuia e malmessa, adesso mi ritrovo in un'enorme stanza rettangolare finemente arredata in stile barocco. I vetri delle finestre sono stati coperti da spesse tende color porpora e anche sulle pareti, lucide e altissime, lo stesso colore predomina.  
In fondo alla stanza ci sono due uomini perfettamente uguali. Assomigliano a quegli harleysti che ho visto qualche volta in tv, con il fisico muscoloso e un po' tozzo, i capelli lunghi e bruni e l'aria inquietante.  
Nel momento in cui mi avvicino, i due gemelli si inchinano appena, senza sollevare lo sguardo su di me.  
Alle loro spalle c'è un piccolo ascensore e, su un lato, un lungo tavolo ricoperto da decine e decine di bracciali di diverso colore: bianchi, neri, verdi e rossi.  
Improvvisamente mi ritorna in mente la strana filastrocca letta sul cellulare di Damon.  
Mi sforzo di ricordare: il nero è per guardare...  
Afferro uno dei bracciali scuri composto da una fascia larga cinque o sei centimetri e la metto al polso.  
Uno dei due uomini preme il pulsante di chiamata dell'ascensore, poi si sposta per lasciarmi passare.  
Devo apparire sicura di quello che sto facendo, non posso tradirmi proprio ora che sono quasi dentro. Se qualche minuto fa ero terrorizzata all'idea di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere, adesso non vedo l'ora di scoprire cosa si nasconde all'interno.  
Entro nella cabina e do un'occhiata al tastierino alla mia sinistra: accanto ai piani superiori c'è una piccola fessura per una chiave; l'unico pulsante che posso spingere è quello che conduce al piano inferiore.  
Stavolta non sospiro, non esito, non penso. Il dito si muove con rapidità e, quando le porte si riaprono qualche metro più sotto, mi pento di non essere scappata quando potevo.

L'inferno si apre di fronte a me. Se non fosse per la musica rock e l'assenza di fiamme ed esseri armati di forcone, penserei che quell'angusto cubicolo mi abbia condotto direttamente negli inferi.  
Non faccio in tempo a fare un passo fuori dall'ascensore che lo schiocco di una frusta e l'eco di un lamento mi immobilizzano all'istante. A pochi metri da me c'è una donna voltata contro la parete. Ha i polsi legati in cima alla testa tramite due anelli fissati nel muro e, dietro di lei, un'altra donna si diverte a seviziarla con un frustino dalla punta piatta. Vorrei distogliere lo sguardo, fare due passi indietro e tornare al piano superiore, eppure non riesco a smettere di fissare quei segni rossi che si allargano sulla schiena martoriata della giovane legata.  
Quando ormai ho perso il conto del numero di frustate, mi convinco ad addentrarmi nella stanza. Ci sono svariate persone dai look differenti: qualcuno completamente vestito in latex, altri in abiti semplici. La maggior parte dei presenti indossa parrucche e ha seni e genitali scoperti.  
Molti di loro fanno sesso sul pavimento o sui tavolini di ferro, alcuni invece si limitano al sesso orale. Un gran numero, comunque semplicemente si agita a tempo di musica o sorseggia un drink con aria annoiata, come se si trovasse in un qualunque locale a bere qualcosa.  
Mentre passo accanto al bancone del bar, scorgo un giovane attraente a quattro zampe sul pavimento. Si trova ai piedi di un altro uomo che, dopo aver mandato giù una parte di quello che sembra un bicchiere di vino bianco, poggia il calice sulla schiena del ragazzo che resta perfettamente immobile per tenerlo in equilibrio.  
Dovrei sentirmi nauseata e terrorizzata da quello che sto guardando, invece un brivido di eccitazione mi corre lungo la schiena. Dentro di me si fa strada l'immorale e assurdo desiderio di essere al suo posto.  
Sono disgustata da me stessa e non da quello spettacolo che continua indisturbato. Devo uscire di qui, allontanarmi da questo posto. Mi volto in direzione dell'ascensore, ma vengo intercettata da un'imponente figura che mi si piazza davanti.  
È alto quasi due metri, ha la carnagione scura e, dai tratti del viso, sembra arabo, o forse indiano.  
Cerco di oltrepassarlo, ma lui fa un passo di lato piazzandosi di nuovo di fronte a me e lanciandomi un'occhiata severa.  
Schiocca le dita ed io resto paralizzata ad osservare i suoi occhi neri che mi fissano.  
«Mi dispiace» sussurro distogliendo lo sguardo, poi provo di nuovo ad allontanarmi.  
Stavolta a bloccarmi è una mano dalla presa forte che si posa sulla mia spalla.  
Mi volto terrorizzata e mi ritrovo ritrovo travolta da quegli occhi che la notte scorsa mi hanno tenuta sveglia.  
«Lei è mia» dice in direzione dell'altro uomo, che indietreggia di un passo e si allontana senza dire niente.  
Il cuore mi batte così forte che il petto mi fa male. La vista mi si annebbia, mentre la stanza inizia a girare e un fastidioso fischio mi risuona nelle orecchie.  
Avverto solo quella presa sulla spalla, un tocco leggero e autoritario nello stesso tempo.  
Poi il buio. 

* * *

**Angolino Kinky:** Quanto vi sono mancata? *palla di fieno attraversa il monitor del pc*  
Benvenute all'inferno mie dolci anime peccatrici. Va bene, è solo un piccolo assaggio, ma sono solo alle seconda guida BDSM che leggo in tre giorni... poi finiscono tutte le idee! XD  
Un bacissimo alla mia Setsy che mi ha prestato la sua collezione di frustini fluo per il weekend (lunedì te li rendo, promesso!)  
E grazie, grazie e ancora grazie a Mad_Dary, beagle26 e LEGAN per non avermi abbandonata e a miatrsicore23 che ha iniziato a seguirmi in questo viaggio assurdo.  
Fanny


	4. Chapter 4

_"Che cosa significa addomesticare?"  
"È una cosa da tempo dimenticata.  
Vuol dire creare dei legami."  
(Il Piccolo principe, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)_

**Addomesticami**

Quando riapro gli occhi sono distesa sul pavimento della stanza rossa al piano terra.  
Per poco non mi metto a urlare quando un uomo con una parrucca dai lunghi capelli rossi si china su di me, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal mio viso.  
«Stai bene? Ci hai fatto prendere un bello spavento, dolcezza» dice in tono gentile.  
Annuisco, anche se sono ancora un po' intontita. «Cosa è successo?»  
«Te lo dico io cosa è successo: _tu es un idiot_!» Riconosco subito la ragazza in piedi accanto a me, con le mani sui fianchi e l'espressione furibonda.  
«Rebekah, non è il momento giusto, adesso.» Riconosco anche quella voce bassa e profonda e in un attimo mi metto a sedere, scorgendo la sua figura elegante ad appena un metro da me.  
Rebekah si zittisce, anche se continua a guardarmi in cagnesco.  
«Mi dispiace» mormoro imbarazzata.  
Damon si avvicina e mi tende una mano. «Ce la fai ad alzarti?» Non ha la solita espressione glaciale. Potrei persino dire che sembra preoccupato.  
Nell'istante in cui le nostre dita si toccano mi tornano in mente le sue parole un attimo prima di perdere i sensi: "_Lei è mia_".  
Mi metto in piedi e lui resta vicinissimo a me, senza lasciare la mia mano, come se temesse che possa di nuovo finire a terra da un momento all'altro.  
«Sto bene» dico, provando a divincolarmi dalla sua presa. Il suo tocco mi mette a disagio.  
In tutta risposta, lui sposta la mano attorno al mio polso, trascinandomi verso l'uscita.  
«Ti ringrazio, Finn» fa in direzione dell'altro uomo, senza nemmeno voltarsi.  
In un attimo siamo fuori. Faccio fatica a stargli dietro, traballando sui tacchi alti.  
Dopo un paio di isolati ho già il fiatone. «Aspetta» ansimo, ma lui continua a camminare senza nemmeno voltarsi.  
«Ho detto aspetta!» sbotto, strattonando il braccio e fermandomi di colpo in mezzo alla strada.  
Quando si volta, ogni traccia della preoccupazione che mi pare di aver scorto qualche minuto fa è scomparsa. I suoi occhi freddi come il ghiaccio si fissano nei miei e mi sento d'improvviso così piccola e debole che abbasso lo sguardo.  
«Cosa diavolo ti passa per la testa? Hai idea di quello che poteva succedere lì dentro?» È fuori di sé.  
Rebekah si mette tra di noi. «Lascia perdere. Torniamo a casa» sussurra con un filo di voce.  
Damon resta in silenzio, tentando di riprendere il controllo. Senza aggiungere altro, riprende a camminare verso la novantaseiesima. Io li seguo a qualche passo di distanza.  
Troviamo un taxi libero quasi subito e sono felice di rintanarmi al caldo dell'automobile.  
Damon ha preso posto davanti, Rebekah è seduta con me sul sedile posteriore. L'unico rumore nel veicolo è quello dei piccoli schermi sul lato posteriore dei poggiatesta che mandano a ripetizione alcuni spot pubblicitari.  
Mi volto cercando lo sguardo della ragazza accanto a me, ma ricevo solo un'occhiata contrita.  
Quando il taxi si ferma fuori dall'hotel, Damon si volta verso Rebekah.  
«Sali in camera. Ti raggiungo tra qualche minuto.»  
La vedo esitare per un istante, poi esce dall'auto sparendo oltre le porte girevoli dell'albergo.  
«Dove abiti?» aggiunge verso di me.  
Mormoro l'indirizzo del mio appartamento e il tassista riparte.  
Il viaggio verso casa mi pare interminabile e, quando intravedo la piccola palazzina gialla in lontananza, tiro un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Ti ringrazio» dico in fretta, aprendo lo sportello con la speranza di rientrare in casa il più presto possibile, ma lui ordina al tassista di aspettare e mi segue sul marciapiede.  
«Come hai fatto ad entrare?» mi chiede fermandosi alle mie spalle, mentre cerco le chiavi nella borsetta.  
Non posso mentire. Mi volto e con un gesto della mano indico la tasca della sua giacca. «Il tuo telefono» confesso.  
Scuote la testa con disapprovazione, anche se per un attimo ho l'impressione che le sue labbra si siano curvate in un sorrisetto divertito.  
«Quando eravamo lì dentro, hai detto che ero tua.» Non so nemmeno come ho trovato il coraggio di pronunciare quelle parole. Forse tutte le emozioni intense di questa sera mi hanno resa più audace.  
Damon inclina la testa di lato, inarcando appena le sopracciglia. «L'ho detto per salvarti il culo, ragazzina.»  
«Be'...» Mi stringo nelle spalle, facendo appello a tutte le mie forze per continuare. «E se io volessi davvero diventare tua?» La voce mi trema appena.  
Damon spalanca gli occhi. Stavolta vedo chiaramente il sorriso che si apre sul suo volto. Poi scoppia a ridere, lasciandomi interdetta.  
«Tu non sai di cosa parli.»  
Mi gira le spalle e si avvia verso il taxi, ma io gli vado dietro afferrandogli un braccio.  
«So bene di cosa parlo, invece.» La mia voce è ferma e quando lui si volta di nuovo verso di me, reggo il suo sguardo beffardo. «Voglio diventare come le ragazze che ho visto in quel posto. Sono anni che ho perso interesse per qualunque cosa, che mi trascino tra casa e lavoro sentendomi tremendamente vuota. Ma stasera, tra quella gente, mi sono sentita di nuovo viva.» Sono stupita dalle mie stesse parole. «Io voglio far parte del tuo mondo.»  
«E cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia che tu faccia parte del mio?»  
Quelle parole mi fanno l'effetto di uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Sollevo la testa tentando di darmi un contegno. «Perché a New York ci sono decine di locali come quello di stasera, ma voi avete deciso di nascondervi in un quartiere dimenticato da Dio, protetto da password e con buttafuori alle porte» sbotto, sentendomi furiosa e umiliata dalla sua reazione. «Volevate nascondervi, ma io so chi sei e ora so anche dove passi le notti. E sono certa che tu non voglia che si sappia in giro.»  
Il sorriso sparisce di colpo dal suo viso e lo sguardo rabbioso che mi rivolge mi costringe a indietreggiare di qualche passo, finché non mi ritrovo con la schiena contro la porta del mio appartamento.  
«Credi che non abbia il potere di metterti a tacere in un attimo? Pensi che sia così stupido da mettere in pericolo Rebekah senza tutelarmi dalle persone come te? Se davvero ti interessa entrare in questo mondo, va' in casa e rispondi a qualche annuncio su internet. Non vedo perché debba essere io ad aiutarti.»  
Mi sento così stupido. Di certo non voglio ricattarlo né mettermi contro di lui, ma non voglio nemmeno che se ne vada. «Mi dispiace» mormoro. «La verità è che, dopo stasera, sono terrorizzata all'idea di quello che potrebbe accadere. Tu mi hai aiutata, e proteggi Rebekah. Tu non mi faresti del male» confesso tutto d'un fiato.  
«Ti sbagli» risponde. «Se tu fossi davvero mia, stasera ti farei davvero male.»  
Resto paralizzata dal tono della sua voce. È tornato calmo e autoritario, e i suoi occhi di ghiaccio mi tolgono il fiato.  
Io lo voglio. Desidero che quest'uomo mi porti con sé e mi faccia qualunque cosa voglia farmi. «Allora permettimi di essere tua.» Chino la testa, come ho visto fare a Rebekah in sua presenza. «Ti prego.»  
Resta in silenzio per un istante e, anche se non posso vederlo, so che mi sta fissando.  
«Domani pomeriggio, alle quattro, nella mia stanza. Avrai un piccolo assaggio di quello che significa appartenere a qualcuno. Se non scapperai terrorizzata, ne possiamo riparlare.» Si allontana verso il taxi, e stavolta lo lascio andare.  
«Buonanotte, ragazzina» mormora, fermandosi un istante prima di infilarsi nell'auto.  
«Mi chiamo Elena.»  
Un sorriso accattivante si disegna sulle sue labbra. «Lo so.»  
Mentre il tassista riparte, rientro in casa, poggiandomi con la schiena contro la porta e fermandomi a riprendere fiato.  
Non so cosa mi aspetterà domani, ma non sono mai stata così eccitata in vita mia come stasera.  
Mentre mi spoglio per mettermi a letto, ripenso al suo volto, ai suoi occhi, alla sua mano nella mia e a quelle parole che mi hanno convinta che questo era davvero quello che volevo.  
_Lei è mia._  
«Damon» mormoro tra me e me. Un nome appropriato per colui che sta per mostrarmi l'inferno.

Alle tre e cinquantotto di lunedì pomeriggio sono nell'ascensore del _Tiffany Hotel_, con il cuore che batte a mille e la folle paura mista a desiderio per quello che mi aspetta oltre la 3501.  
Le scarpe basse non fanno rumore sulla morbida moquette del corridoio e, quando arrivo alla porta, mi fermo un attimo a prendere un profondo respiro.  
Non faccio in tempo a bussare che il viso di Rebekah mi appare oltre la soglia. «Arriva sempre un paio di minuti prima, a lui non piace aspettare nemmeno un secondo.»  
Lascia la porta aperta ed io la seguo all'interno. «Ciao anche a te. Dov'è Damon?»  
Si volta a lanciarmi un'occhiata scocciata. «Aveva di meglio da fare che occuparsi di una piccola, curiosa ragazzina che vuole divertirsi a fare giochi da grandi.»  
Mi sforzo di non risponderle a tono. A quanto pare ce l'ha ancora con me per la storia di ieri sera. Do un'occhiata alla suite, mentre Rebekah si sposta verso il mobile bar al centro della stanza. L'arredamento è moderno, tutto sui toni del bianco e del nero. Una delle pareti è attraversata da un'enorme porta a vetri che dà su un terrazzino privato da cui si gode del panorama mozzafiato di Manhattan.  
C'è un tavolo di cristallo accanto al bar, ricoperto da scatole di cartone di forme e dimensioni diverse.  
«Cosa prendi?» mi chiede, versandosi un Martini.  
Spalanco gli occhi. «Sono le quattro del pomeriggio!»  
Rebekah, mi porge il suo bicchiere e ne riempie subito un secondo. «Butta giù, Elena. Credimi, ne avrai bisogno.»  
Faccio come dice e strizzo forte gli occhi quando il liquore mi scivola giù per la gola. «Adesso vuoi dirmi cosa ci facciamo qui?»  
Rebekah svuota il suo bicchiere, poi mi strizza l'occhio con espressione divertita. «Mistress Rebekah al tuo servizio, _ma cher_» esclama.  
Poggio il bicchiere sul mobile bar e la osservo perplessa. «Pensavo tu fossi una slave.»  
«Be', Elena, smetti di pensare, siediti sul divano e fai silenzio. Inizia la prima lezione.» 

* * *

**Angolino Kinky:** Stavolta ho fatto proprio presto! In realtà avrei un'altra long da completare ma perché mettere da parte l'ispirazione quando, per una volta, è così magnanima? ^_^  
In compenso credo che dopo questo capitolo mi prenderò un po' di tempo prima di proseguire.  
Do il benvenuto alle nuove arrivate: Misiamis, Simiale72, Giovi_Gilbert_Salvatore. Grazie mille per le vostre recensioni!  
E ringrazio le mie dolci lettrici: Setsy, Mad_Dary, Beagle26, LEGAN e miatersicore23, accompagnatrici perverse in questo viaggio all'inferno.  
Kisses 


	5. Chapter 5

_"E voglio, amore, tutte le attenzioni che sai dare.  
E voglio indifferenza semmai mi vorrai ferire."  
(Ti scatterò una foto, Tiziano Ferro)_

**La Mistress**

«Quindi il tuo compito è quello di insegnarmi a diventare una slave» commento, sistemandomi sul lungo divano di pelle bianca accanto al mobile bar.  
Rebekah aggrotta le sopracciglia in un'espressione infastidita. «Il compito di un Padrone non è quello di trasformare le persone in sottomessi, Elena. Io, Damon, tutti quelli che hai visto ieri notte al club non siamo diventati quello che siamo perché qualcuno ce lo ha insegnato. Lo siamo sempre stati.» Si sposta verso il tavolo e solleva il coperchio di una delle scatole, stretta e lunga più o meno quanto il suo braccio. La superficie di legno scuro brilla lucente sotto la luce del sole che penetra attraverso la parete a vetri e, quando si volta, stringe tra le mani un lungo frustino di cuoio nero.  
Istintivamente affondo le unghie nella pelle del divano, arretrando un po' contro la spalliera.  
«Non ti farò del male, Elena. Non ho il permesso di farlo.»  
La cosa dovrebbe essere rassicurante, invece mi rende solo consapevole che, se non fosse per il divieto di Damon, forse gli piacerebbe usare quell'affare su di me.  
«Mio padre addestrava cavalli» inizia a raccontare. «Da bambina restavo ad osservarlo dalla finestra della mia camera, che dava sul retro della casa, mentre montava grossi stalloni selvaggi che in pochi giorni diventavano docili e obbedienti.»  
«E cosa c'entra la storia della tua infanzia con la nostra lezione?»  
Lei mi lancia un'occhiata truce, scocciata dal fatto che l'abbia interrotta, afferra il manico del frustino con una mano e fa schioccare la punta su quella libera, facendomi sussultare e zittendomi all'istante.  
Quando si è trasformata da dottor Jekyll a Mr Hyde? Di gran lunga la preferivo quando era silenziosa e remissiva e non brandiva strumenti di tortura guadandomi di traverso.  
«Io odiavo i cavalli» continua.  
«Allora perché rimanevi a guardarli?»  
«Non guardavo i cavalli, ma mio padre mentre usava il frustino su di loro. Inizialmente non capivo cos'era quella strana sensazione che mi faceva rabbrividire ogni volta che la punta piatta si abbatteva sul manto degli animali. Era come se l'eco di ogni colpo vibrasse nell'aria fino a raggiungermi e non riuscivo a fare a meno di distogliere lo sguardo.» Mi volta di nuovo le spalle, adagiando l'attrezzo nella sua custodia. «Poi un giorno ho iniziato a toccarmi, senza nemmeno sapere cosa stessi facendo di preciso. Più mio padre si accaniva sul cavallo, più la mia mano si muoveva veloce tra le mie gambe finché non mi ritrovai sudata e ansimante contro il davanzale della finestra. Credo che quello sia stato il mio primo orgasmo.»  
So che dovrei tenere la bocca chiusa, ma non riesco ad impedirmelo. «Ti eccitavi guardando tuo padre che torturava i cavalli e per questo sei diventata una patita dei frustini di cuoio?» Forse non dovrei fare dell'ironia mentre ha ancora quel _coso _a portata di mano.  
Stranamente resta impassibile. «Mio padre non torturava i cavalli, lui li addomesticava. Si occupava di loro, li premiava quando lo meritavano, li puniva quando si ribellavano finché quegli animali non si piegavano completamente alla sua volontà, riconoscendolo come il loro padrone.»  
«Gli obbedivano perché ne avevano paura» commento.  
Lei si avvicina di qualche passo ed io affondo un po' di più nel divano. «_Non_. Gli obbedivano perché lo rispettavano. Affidi la tua vita consapevolmente ad un'altra persona perché ti fidi di lui, non perché lo temi. In un rapporto tra Padrone e sottomesso, il primo domina sul secondo solo perché questo desidera compiacerlo e non perché teme le sue punizioni. Quindi dimmi, Elena, perché vuoi che lui ti renda sua?»  
Improvvisamente mi rendo conto della realtà di quelle parole, del motivo per cui desiderò così tanto che Damon diventi il mio Padrone.  
Raddrizzo la schiena, sporgendomi verso di lei. «Non voglio farlo per annullarmi davanti al suo volere. Io voglio diventare_ il suo tutto_. Voglio sentire il dolore per assaporare più intensamente il piacere che vorrà donarmi, voglio servirlo per compiacerlo, voglio essere punita perché lo ho deluso, e la sua felicità sarà la mia ricompensa ogni volta che godrà del mio corpo, del mio abbandono completo, della consapevolezza che gli appartengo.»  
Quando alzo lo sguardo sul suo viso, sta sorridendo. «_Très bien_. Possiamo andare avanti, adesso.»

Dopo il secondo Martini ci sdraiamo sul morbido tappeto al centro della stanza.  
«Nel mondo del _bdsm _non ci sono norme assolute; Padroni e sottomessi creano degli accordi prima di iniziare il loro percorso. È forse la parte più noiosa del rapporto, ma è anche quella più importante. A questo scopo è stata stabilita un'unica regola che accomuna qualunque tipo di pratica ed è conosciuta come_ SSC_: sano, sicuro e consensuale.»  
Mi volto su un lato per osservarla meglio, puntellandomi su un gomito.  
«_Sano_ si riferisce alla parte "medica" dei giochi. Il compito del Dominatore è quello di accertarsi che le ferite inferte al proprio sub, l'uso di corde e strumenti vari non causino gravi danni fisici.»  
«Può essere davvero così pericoloso o è solo una misura cauzionale?»  
Lei si sposta per guardarmi bene in faccia. «Alcune persone sono rimaste gravemente ferite, Elena, e a qualcun altro è andata anche peggio, solo perché questa semplice regola non è stata rispettata a dovere. Ci sono pratiche che prevedono l'uso di corrente elettrica, il controllo del respiro, il contatto diretto con sangue, escrementi, tutte cose che possono essere un veicolo per possibili malattie veneree. Essere un Master non vuol dire semplicemente accontentare il proprio istinto di dominare. La sicurezza del partner viene al primo posto.»  
Annuisco.  
«Il secondo punto è appunto la _sicurezza_. Issare il proprio slave a tre metri da terra, ad esempio, senza accertarsi che le corde reggano il suo peso può trasformare il gioco in un esperienza estremamente spiacevole.» Si lascia andare ad una risata leggera.  
So che sta solo cercando di rendermi la cosa più facile. Nonostante il sorriso, ha un tono serio, indice che queste regole che sembrano scontate, abbiano in realtà una rilevanza importante all'interno di queste pratiche.  
«E infine la _consensualità_, ciò che distingue queste pratiche dall'abuso sessuale, dalla tortura... o dalla violenza domestica.»  
Mi fa l'occhiolino ed io arrossisco. Capito l'antifona!  
«A questo proposito, Elena, dobbiamo occuparci di alcune cose.» Si rimette in piedi e recupera alcuni fogli dal tavolo. «Questo è una specie di "questionario" da compilare. Le pratiche che Damon non predilige non compaiono, ma lui ha bisogno di sapere a quali esperienze vuoi sottoporti e quali invece preferisci evitare. Inoltre dovrai elencare una lista delle tue eventuali fobie e delle allergie.»  
Raccolgo i fogli e inizio a dargli un'occhiata.  
«Puoi farlo a casa, con calma, e consegnarli direttamente a lui domani sera.»  
Spalanco gli occhi. «Lo vedrò domani?»  
Lei mi sorride rassicurante. «È solo per una cena. Ci sono cose che vanno discusse, organizzate prima del primo incontro. Entrambi avete bisogno di essere rassicurati che quest'esperienza non crei problemi a nessuno di voi.»  
Lo stomaco mi si contrae. «Lui ha paura che io gli crei dei problemi?»  
«In realtà la sua preoccupazione è l'esatto opposto. Lui teme che questo tuo desiderio di sperimentare il sesso estremo sia un semplice capriccio. Sottoporsi a certe pratiche senza essere preparati ad affrontarle non provoca solo danni fisici, ma ha anche ripercussioni psicologiche.»  
«Ma io posso fermarmi.» Improvvisamente mi sento di nuovo spaventata. «Se mi accorgessi che sto andando troppo oltre, posso tirarmi indietro.»  
Rebekah annuisce con tono grave. «L'esperienza potrebbe traumatizzarti comunque, e non è detto che tu riesca a comprendere in tempo che quello a cui ti stai prestando supera di gran lunga le tue capacità di resistenza.»  
Devo avere un'espressione sconvolta, perché torna a sedersi accanto a me con aria rassicurante. «Non deve andare male per forza, Elena. Questo esperimento può essere disastroso, ma può anche rivelarsi come l'esperienza più bella della tua vita. E, in qualunque momento, puoi ricorrere all'uso della_ Safe word_.»  
Aggrotto le sopracciglia. «Cos'è una _Safe word_?»  
«La _Safe word_, se usata, interrompe immediatamente qualsiasi attività. Può essere una qualunque parola che normalmente non verrebbe pronunciata nella situazione in cui vi trovate. Damon preferisce che venga ripetuta tre volte, per evitare equivoci.»  
Il braccio su cui sono poggiata inizia a formicolare e mi metto a sedere a gambe incrociate, ritrovandomi faccia a faccia con Rebekah. «Perché non posso semplicemente dirgli basta?»  
Lei mi rivolge un sorriso quasi perfido. «Perché se deciderai di andare avanti, Elena, ci saranno centinaia di momenti in cui lo pregherai di fermarsi mentre in realtà starai desiderando che continui all'infinito.»  
Deglutisco rumorosamente. Nonostante sia certa di quello che sto per fare, l'idea di provare piacere subendo dolore mi lascia ancora dubbiosa e spaventata.  
«Ci sono ancora alcune cose che ho bisogno di sapere» continua. «Usi qualche tipo di anticoncezionale?»  
«Prendo la pillola.»  
«Quando hai fatto gli ultimi esami per controllare eventuali malattie veneree?»  
«Sono una donatrice di sangue. Faccio controlli regolarmente e sono sanissima.»  
Annuisce, soddisfatta della mia risposta. «Questo ci fa risparmiare del tempo, ma ricordati di mostrargli le ultime analisi domani sera.»  
_Questo ci fa risparmiare del tempo_, ripeto mentalmente. Non riesco a decidermi se sia una cosa positiva o negativa.  
Si rimette di nuovo in piedi. «Ora ti elencherò le regole base di comportamento che dovrai rispettare alla presenza del tuo Padrone» aggiunge.  
Solleva una mano e fa schioccare le dita. Improvvisamente mi torna in mente lo sconosciuto al club e quello stesso gesto che mi aveva lasciata confusa e spaventata.  
«Questo è un richiamo all'ordine, Elena. Questo semplice gesto significa: mettiti in ginocchio, abbassa lo sguardo e smetti di parlare.»  
La osservo con attenzione, capendo solo adesso cosa si aspettava quell'uomo da me.  
«In ogni caso, ricorda che non hai il permesso di guardarlo negli occhi, di parlargli o di toccarlo. Durante il vostro incontro, lui potrebbe autorizzarti a fare qualcuna o tutte queste cose, ma nel momento in cui schiocca le dita, tu torni ad essere immobile e silenziosa. Sempre.»  
Faccio cenno con la testa di aver compreso.  
Si avvicina di nuovo al tavolo e si china a scrivere qualcosa su un pezzo di carta. «Questo è il mio numero di cellulare, nel caso avessi delle domande da farmi e, per la cronaca, lo faccio solo perché _lui _me lo ha ordinato, quindi cerca di disturbarmi solo se si tratta di qualcosa di veramente importante.»  
Trattengo un sorriso. Nonostante il tono, quello che ha fatto per me fin'ora dimostra che forse non è davvero la stronza che vuole mostrare di essere.  
«Posso farti una domanda?» azzardo.  
Incrocia le braccia su petto, piegando la testa di lato e facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi. «Spara.»  
«Se sei una Dominatrice, come mai sei finita ad essere la schiava di Damon?»  
Le sue labbra si piegano in una smorfia corrucciata. «Non sono la sua schiava» mi corregge. «Non ufficialmente, almeno. Io ho... perso una scommessa.»  
Resto a bocca aperta. Sono allibita e nello stesso tempo divertita da quella rivelazione.  
«Sei costretta a servirlo perché hai perso una scommessa?» Mi sforzo di rimanere seria.  
«Sono fiera di servirlo, Elena. Se non fossi una Mistress convinta sceglierei di affidarmi a lui, e solo a lui, come schiava devota. È il miglior Dominatore che conosca... dopo di me, inteso.»  
Stavolta mi lascio andare ad una risata che cancella, almeno in parte, l'ansia e i dubbi che mi hanno assalita nelle ultime ore.  
Rebekah mi congeda senza troppi complimenti, mettendomi in mano i fogli da compilare e segnandosi in fretta il mio numero di cellulare.  
«Damon ti contatterà con un sms» mi comunica sulla porta. «Non rispondergli e non farlo aspettare quando passerà a prenderti.»  
«Va bene» rispondo.  
Fa per chiudere la porta, ma allungo una mano per fermarla. «Grazie, Rebekah» mormoro.  
«Non ringraziarmi, Elena. Non è detto che ti abbia fatto un favore oggi» commenta, poi richiude la porta lasciandomi sola nel corridoio.  
Un po' intontita dall'alcol e da questo sconvolgente pomeriggio, mi infilo nell'ascensore.  
Quando le porte si aprono e mi ritrovo nella hall resto impietrita davanti alla reception.  
Caroline mi sta fissando a bocca aperta dall'altro lato del bancone e mi maledico mentalmente per non essermi ricordata che oggi sarebbe stata al lavoro.  
«Ti prego, non dirmelo» esclama.

* * *

**Angolino Kinky:** Lo so che avevo detto che ci avrei messo più tempo ad aggiornare, ma mi era venuta un'idea che volevo buttare giù prima di dimenticarla e invece mi sono ritrovata a completare l'intero capitolo!  
Chiedo scusa se mi sono lasciata andare un po' con la lunghezza, se vi ho annoiate con tutta questa teoria e perché ho completamente escluso Damon dagli ultimo capitoli.  
In compenso vi prometto che il prossimo capitolo sarà dedicato quasi tutto alla coppia e che in quello successivo potrete finalmente avere un assaggio del lato sadico di questo sexy Dominatore!  
Do il benvenuto alle nuove arrivate: Delena 233 ed Elena_78 e ringrazio come sempre le mie perversissime lettrici:  
Setsy, Mad_Dary, Beagle26, LEGAN, miatersicore23, Misiamis e Simiale72.  
Kisses 


	6. Chapter 6

_"Ma se tu mi addomestichi, la mia vita sarà come illuminata.  
Conoscerò il rumore di passi che sarà diverso da tutti gli altri.  
Gli altri passi mi faranno nascondere sotto terra,  
Il tuo mi farà uscire dalla tana, come una musica.  
(Il Piccolo principe, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)_

**Il Piccolo Principe**

«Dimmi che non eri dove penso che fossi.»  
Caroline ha la stessa espressione scioccata che avrebbe se fossi uscita completamente nuda dall'ascensore.  
«Non ero dove pensi che fossi» dico. «O meglio, ero dove pensi, ma non con chi pensi.» Questa conversazione è assurda! «Ero nella 3501 con Rebekah» le spiego.  
Osservo chiaramente lo sconcerto del suo viso lasciare posto alla curiosità. «L'ochetta bionda senza cervello?»  
Annuisco. Forse dovrei dirle che, per la sua sicurezza, dovrebbe stare attenta a chiamarla così.  
«Scoperto qualche particolare piccante?» prosegue lei.  
Tento di apparire vaga, ma l'immagine di Rebekah che agita il frustino nell'aria producendo un sibilo sinistro si fa strada nella mia mente. «Nulla di interessante.»  
Care si sporge un po' di più sul bancone. «Sei stata tu a dirmi che lui si eccita a picchiarla e che lei si diverte a farsi maltrattare, o sbaglio? Possibile che tu non abbia scoperto nulla?»  
A volte mi spaventa. Dà l'idea di un tossico alla ricerca della sua dose di pettegolezzi con quegli occhi che le brillano di una curiosità perversa.  
«Non ho usato proprio queste parole, in realtà» la correggo. «E in ogni caso, mi dispiace deluderti ma non ho nessun particolare sconcio da raccontarti.»  
«Allora cosa ci facevi in camera sua?»  
Resto interdetta per un istante, poi mi viene in mente la prima regola per raccontare scuse credibili: fare in modo che non si discostino troppo dalla realtà.  
«Abbiamo solo parlato. La sua famiglia alleva cavalli di razza e, avevi ragione, lei e Damon non stanno insieme. Credo che siano qui per sbrigare degli affari, ma non ha voluto dirmi i particolari.»  
«Roba top secret» mormora comprensiva, come se avesse a che fare con queste cose tutti i giorni. «Stasera ordiniamo una pizza e noleggiamo un film?» propone cambiando d'improvviso argomento.  
A quanto pare se l'è bevuta. Non mi piace mentirle, ma non posso nemmeno raccontarle tutto. Questa storia potrebbe terminare con la stessa velocità con cui è iniziata e credo che meno sappia meglio sarà dopo.  
«Care, ho bisogno che tu non faccia domande riguardo a quello che sto per dirti e che tu ti fidi semplicemente di me senza fare commenti.» Mi sforzo di apparire seria, mentre lei mi fissa con circospezione.  
«Spara.»  
«Prometti?» I suoi occhi indugiano nei miei per qualche secondo, poi annuisce rassegnata. «Stasera ho appuntamento con lui.»  
Spalanca la bocca quando capisce chi è il _lui _a cui mi riferisco. Fa per dire qualcosa, ma io sollevo prontamente una mano per interromperla.  
«Hai promesso, Care.»  
Leggo chiaramente sul suo viso che sta combattendo una dura lotta con se stessa per rimanere in silenzio.  
«Tra qualche giorno, se le cose andranno bene, ti racconterò tutto» aggiungo per tranquillizzarla.  
Sospira profondamente. «Va bene» sbotta. «Ma fammi almeno sapere come è andata la serata quando torni, okay?»

Mancano pochi minuti alle otto quando afferro la borsetta, pronta per uscire, gettando un'occhiata da dietro le tende della finestra che dà sul marciapiede.  
Stasera non ci sono regole da seguire, nessun ruolo da rispettare, eppure l'idea di far aspettare Damon, e magari arrabbiare, non mi sembra la migliore.  
Nel pomeriggio ho ricevuto un suo breve sms :  
_Passo a prenderti alle 8.00. Indossa un vestito elegante e lascia sciolti i capelli._  
Breve e conciso, non c'è che dire.  
Lancio un'ultima occhiata alla mia immagine allo specchio: i capelli lunghi coprono la profonda scollatura dell'abito sulla schiena, mentre ho tirato su alcune ciocche sul davanti, fermandole con delle forcine di strass recuperate dal portagioie di Care.  
Stasera ho seguito i suoi consigli di moda che da anni si ostina a propinarmi: gonna al ginocchio per non essere volgare, tacchi alti per apparire più alta e slanciata e corpetto aderente che modella i fianchi.  
Avverto il rumore di freni proprio fuori dall'appartamento e mi precipito fuori. Un taxi è parcheggiato accanto al marciapiede e scorgo la figura di Damon al di là del finestrino.  
«_Bonsoir_, Elena» dice con tono gentile quando lo raggiungo sul sedile posteriore dell'auto.  
Il tassista riparte in silenzio, di certo già a conoscenza dell'indirizzo della nostra meta.  
Rispondo al saluto con un po' di imbarazzo, mentre mi fissa con insistenza, il sorriso sfrontato disegnato sul viso bellissimo.  
Inizio a sentirmi terribilmente fuori posto nel mio abitino economico, mentre lui appare così dannatamente sicuro di sé.  
Solleva una mano e l'avvicina al mio viso. «Hai lasciato i capelli sciolti» commenta, sfiorando una ciocca.  
M'irrigidisco, eppure il tocco delicato delle sue dita è così piacevole. D'un tratto mi sento pienamente consapevole che siamo a pochi centimetri di distanza, uno spazio così breve che potrei toccarlo solo muovendomi appena. Tento di spostare l'attenzione su qualcos'altro. «Ho portato con me-»  
«Ne parleremo quando saremo arrivati» dice in tono secco, tanto che resto imbambolata con la mano ficcata a metà nella borsetta. «Abbiamo tutto il tempo» aggiunge poi con un'occhiata rassicurante.  
In realtà, più si sforza di apparire calmo, più mi sento agitata. Prendo un respiro profondo e mi rilasso contro lo schienale del sedile.  
_"È solo una cena"_, mi ripeto. Non devo pensare che alla fine della serata dovrò decidere se affidarmi completamente nelle mani di quello che è poco più che uno sconosciuto.

Il ristorante panoramico che Damon ha scelto si trova all'ultimo piano di un grattacielo dell'_Upper West Side_. Il nostro tavolo si trova in un angolo appartato della stanza, proprio accanto all'enorme porta a vetri che dà sulla terrazza e da cui si scorge l'immensa distesa verde di _Central Park_.  
Damon non ha aperto bocca per tutto il tempo ed io ho seguito il suo esempio e sono rimasta in silenzio lungo tutto il tragitto da Brooklyn. Nascondo il viso dietro il menu, tentando di guadagnare ancora qualche minuto prima di iniziare la nostra conversazione. Il ristorante è specializzato in piatti tipici francesi ed io non conosco la metà delle pietanze: Fois Gras d'anatra al Servant, Radicchio in Saor, Vol-au-vent al tartufo...  
«Gradisci del vino?» La sua voce cattura la mia attenzione. Scopro appena gli occhi, scorgendo un cameriere in smoking che sorride affabile accanto al nostro tavolo.  
«Sì, grazie» mormoro.  
Ordina una bottiglia di vino francese che non ho mai sentito nominare ed io torno ad esaminare la lista dei piatti.  
Il cameriere torna col vino e riempie i nostri bicchieri. Ne prendo un sorso, anche se dovrei aspettare di mangiare qualcosa, prima.  
«Ti piace?» mi chiede.  
«Sì, grazie» rispondo senza guardarlo.  
«Hai intenzione di dire qualcos'altro oltre a "sì, grazie" stasera oppure devo rassegnarmi a cenare in silenzio?»  
Abbasso il menu sul tavolo, anche se in questo modo mi sento di nuovo indifesa e vulnerabile faccia a faccia con lui.  
«Non ne capisco nulla di vino» sussurro, mentre il cameriere si allontana.  
Lui aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Ma non lavori in un bar?»  
«Già, e preparo il miglior Cosmopolitan dell'isola...» mi vanto. «Ma non riconosco la differenza tra un vino pregiato e un succo d'uva, per intenderci. È Stefan l'esperto di queste cose. Io mi limito a mescolare i liquori.»  
Sembra divertito dalla mia spiegazione. Decido di essere sincera. «Sarei anche curiosa di sapere cos'è un Vol-au-vent.»  
Inaspettatamente scoppia a ridere. «Canestrini di pasta sfoglia» mi spiega poi. «Una specialità francese.»  
Annuisco e torno a leggere.  
«Potresti lasciare che scelga io per te.»  
Mi viene istintivo spostare lo sguardo su di lui. I suoi occhi tremano appena mentre mi scrutano in attesa di risposta. In un'altra situazione avrei acconsentito senza pensarci, ma la sua richiesta non sembra essere solo un atto di gentilezza nei miei confronti. Nella sua domanda leggo una chiara richiesta di prendere il controllo.  
«Sì, grazie» rispondo di nuovo, ma stavolta un sorriso che vuole apparire malizioso accompagna le mie parole.  
Lui pare irrigidirsi. Contrae per un attimo la mascella, mettendo in evidenza i lineamenti duri del viso.  
Il cameriere torna a prendere le nostre ordinazione e Damon inizia a parlare in francese, così non capisco nulla di quello che mangerò. In ogni caso, sono di nuovo così agitata che lo stomaco pare essersi serrato.  
«Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?» chiedo non appena restiamo soli.  
«_Non_.» Mi sorride, ma ha una strana espressione pensierosa. «Mentre attendiamo l'antipasto, possiamo iniziare a discutere di alcune faccende... sempre che tu ne abbia ancora voglia» aggiunge con un'improvviso luccichio di sfida negli occhi.  
«Certo che ne ho ancora voglia» mi affretto a rispondere con decisione.  
Recupero la lista che mi ha dato Rebekah dalla borsa. Accanto ad ogni voce ho messo delle spunte, delle x o dei punti interrogativi.  
Quando gliela porgo, arriccia le labbra con fare curioso.  
«Niente giochi si sangue» mormora, leggendo.  
«Il sangue mi impressiona.»  
Inclina appena la testa di lato. «Non eri una donatrice?»  
«Direi che c'è una bella differenza» rispondo con un sorrisetto.  
Assume di nuovo quell'espressione infastidita di poco fa e torna a concentrarsi sui fogli.  
«Nessun problema col sesso orale, col sesso anale e con i rapporti omosessuali...»  
«Non l'ho mai fatto» confesso, arrossendo leggermente.  
«Sesso con un'altra donna?»  
Annuisco. «E il sesso anale» aggiungo. Prendo a giocare distrattamente con una forchetta per evitare di guardarlo negli occhi. «Non ho fatto quasi nessuna delle cose su quella lista, a dire il vero, ma non ho problemi a sperimentarle con te. Solo, mi chiedevo se...» Mi mordo un labbro, terribilmente a disagio.  
«Sarò spietato e crudele?» Finisce lui la frase per me.  
«Già.»  
«Certo che lo sarò.» Allunga una mano per sollevarmi il mento e costringermi a guardarlo. I suoi occhi mi paralizzano e mi pare quasi di perdermi in quei pozzi profondi color acquamarina. «E tu desidererai che io lo sia. Oppure metterai fine a tutto questo e tornerai alla tua vecchia vita.»  
«E pensi che lo faro? Abbandonare tutto, intendo.»  
Resta in silenzio per un istante, come se stesse soppesando le parole. «Credo che il pensiero di essere dominata ti ecciti, ma non sempre siamo in grado di soddisfare i nostri desideri.»  
È vero, c'è qualcosa dentro di me che mi spinge a lasciarmi possedere da quest'uomo in ogni modo possibile. Eppure ho paura di quello che potrebbe succedere.  
«Quando ho visto quelle persone al club, avrei dovuto provare disgusto, sarei dovuta scappare, invece non riuscivo a smettere di guardare» confesso.  
«E cosa provavi mentre guardavi?» Il suo sguardo mi cattura ancora una volta. Sa bene qual è la mia risposta, ma vuole sentirmela dire.  
Le le parole mi vengono fuori in un sussurro: «Volevo essere al loro posto.»  
Damon sorride. «Non voglio annullarmi davanti al suo volere. Voglio diventare il suo tutto. Voglio sentire il dolore per assaporare più intensamente il piacere, servirlo per compiacerlo, essere punita perché l'ho deluso. E la sua felicità sarà la mia ricompensa ogni volta che godrà del mio corpo, del mio abbandono completo, della consapevolezza che gli appartengo.»  
Mi sento avvampare. È quello che ho detto a Rebekah.  
I nostri Vol-au-vent ci vengono serviti e restiamo in silenzio per un po' finché non restiamo di nuovo soli.  
«Vedo che entrambi avete un'ottima memoria» commento, tentando di mascherare l'imbarazzo.  
Lui ride. «Diaciamo che hai sorpreso entrambi.»  
«Sorpreso in che senso?»  
Addenta un pezzetto di sfoglia e si ferma a masticare piano prima di rispondere. «Ancor prima di conoscere questo mondo, avevi ben chiari quali sono i desideri che spingono una persona a diventare una sottomessa. Pensavo che il tuo fosse solo il capriccio di una ragazzina curiosa.»  
Stavolta a farmi arrossire è il fastidio di essere chiamata ragazzina. «Be', Mon Cher, direi che ti sei sbagliato di grosso» ribatto, imitando il suo accento.  
La sua bocca si piega in una smorfia, ma il suo sguardo è di ghiaccio mentre mi fissa come se non mangiasse da giorni e io fossi un bocconcino appetitoso. «Quel sorrisetto impertinente, Elena, mi fa venire una gran voglia di sdraiarti su questo tavolo, strapparti quel vestito di dosso fregandomene dei presenti, e cancellartelo dalla faccia.»  
Avverto uno strano rumore, come un singhiozzo sordo, e mi accorgo solo dopo di essere stata io a produrlo.  
Mi sento come se qualcuno avesse improvvisamente abbassato la temperatura nella stanza portandola di colpo sotto lo zero.  
Svuoto completamente il bicchiere in un solo sorso e torno a mangiare. Lui fa lo stesso, come se avesse appena pronunciato la frase più normale di questo mondo e non le parole che, inesorabilmente, mi hanno convinta che, da stasera, voglio essere sua.  
Completamente sua.

Alla fine della cena, facciamo qualche passo a piedi lungo la Amsterdam Avenue.  
L'aria è fresca ed io rabbrividisco nel mio abito leggero, mentre camminiamo per i marciapiedi illuminati.  
Gli ho mostrato le mie ultime analisi, abbiamo discusso di alcune pratiche e ci siamo messi d'accordo sul nostro primo incontro.  
Sabato prossimo, al club. Mi ha spiegato che ieri, mentre io e Rebekah eravamo in albergo, si è occupato di prendere una delle stanze ai piani superiori.  
Mentre mi stringo nelle braccia, pensierosa, Damon si sfila la giacca e me l'appoggia sulle spalle.  
«Grazie» mormoro.  
«Non fare quella faccia sorpresa» mi dice sollevando l'angolo delle labbra. «Prendermi cura di te è uno dei miei obblighi. _Sei sempre responsabile di quello che hai addomesticato_.»  
«Cos'è, il motto di voi sadici?» lo prendo in giro. È strano, ma nonostante mi senta ancora intimorita da lui, ho iniziato a sentirmi più a mio agio in sua presenza.  
«È una frase di Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.»  
Improvvisamente ricordo di aver già letto quella citazione, da bambina.  
Mi stringo un po' di più nella giacca e inspiro il suo profumo. Quel profumo che sento già di poter riconoscere tra mille. Il prfumo del mio Padrone.  
«Damon?»  
Lui si ferma a guardarmi. «_Oui_?»  
«Ho appena deciso quale sarà la mia Safeword.»  
Mi osserva curioso.  
«Piccolo principe» esclamo.  
Damon solleva una mano e mi sfiora appena la guancia in una carezza. «_Très bien, ma petite renard_.»

* * *

**Angolino Kinky:** Ce l'ho fatta! Oddio, questo capitolo è stato un parto e, nonostante tutto, mi sembra noioso e scritto da schifo, ma al momento non riesco proprio a fare di meglio. Non capisco se l'ispirazione mi sta abbandonando o se ho l'ansia da prestazione per il PRIMO INCONTRO!  
Ho perso alcune di voi per la strada, ma si sa, sono cose che capitano. Non me la prendo per chi non c'è, ma gioisco per chi è rimasto.  
Grazie a tutte voi: Setsy, Mad_Dary, Beagle26, LEGAN, miatersicore23, Misiamis e Simiale72.  
Le mie piccole, dolcissime Renards! ^_^  
Kisses 

«Dimmi che non eri dove penso che fossi.»

Caroline ha la stessa espressione scioccata che avrebbe se fossi uscita completamente nuda dall'ascensore.

«Non ero dove pensi che fossi» dico. «O meglio, ero dove pensi, ma non con _chi_ pensi.» Questa conversazione è assurda! «Ero nella 3501 con Rebekah» le spiego.

Osservo chiaramente lo sconcerto del suo viso lasciare posto alla curiosità. «L'ochetta bionda senza cervello?»

Annuisco. Forse dovrei dirle che, per la sua sicurezza, dovrebbe stare attenta a chiamarla così.

«Scoperto qualche particolare piccante?» prosegue lei.

Tento di apparire vaga, ma l'immagine di Rebekah che agita il frustino nell'aria producendo un sibilo sinistro si fa strada nella mia mente. «Nulla di interessante.»

Care si sporge un po' di più sul bancone. «Sei stata tu a dirmi che lui si eccita a picchiarla e che lei si diverte a farsi maltrattare, o sbaglio? Possibile che tu non abbia scoperto nulla?»

A volte mi spaventa. Dà l'idea di un tossico alla ricerca della sua dose di pettegolezzi con quegli occhi che le brillano di una curiosità perversa.

«Non ho usato proprio queste parole, in realtà» la correggo. «E in ogni caso, mi dispiace deluderti ma non ho nessun particolare sconcio da raccontarti.»

«Allora cosa ci facevi in camera sua?»

Resto interdetta per un istante, poi mi viene in mente la prima regola per raccontare scuse credibili: fare in modo che non si discostino troppo dalla realtà.

«Abbiamo solo chiacchierato del più e del meno. La sua famiglia alleva cavalli di razza e, avevi ragione, lei e Damon non stanno insieme. Credo che siano qui per sbrigare degli affari, ma non ha voluto dirmi i particolari.»

«Roba top secret» mormora comprensiva, come se avesse a che fare con queste cose tutti i giorni. «Stasera ordiniamo una pizza e noleggiamo un film?» propone cambiando d'improvviso argomento.

A quanto pare se l'è bevuta. Non mi piace mentirle, ma non posso nemmeno raccontarle tutto. Questa storia potrebbe terminare con la stessa velocità con cui è iniziata e credo che meno sappia meglio sarà dopo.

«Care, ho bisogno che tu non faccia domanda domande riguardo a quello che sto per dirti e che tu i fidi semplicemente di me senza fare commenti.» Mi sforzo di apparire seria, mentre lei mi fissa con circospezione.

«Spara.»

«Prometti?» I suoi occhi indugiano nei miei per qualche secondo, poi annuisce rassegnata. «Stasera ho appuntamento con lui.»

Spalanca la bocca quando capisce chi è il _lui_ a cui mi riferisco. Fa per dire qualcosa, ma io sollevo prontamente una mano per interromperla.

«Hai promesso, Care.»

Leggo chiaramente sul suo viso che sta combattendo una dura lotta con se stessa per rimanere in silenzio.

«Tra qualche giorno, se le cose andranno bene, ti racconterò tutto» aggiungo per tranquillizzarla.

Sospira profondamente. «Va bene» sbotta. «Ma fammi almeno sapere come è andata la serata quando torni, okay?»

Mancano pochi minuti alle otto quando afferro la borsetta, pronta per uscire, gettando un'occhiata da dietro le tende della finestra che dà sul marciapiede.

Stasera non ci sono regole da seguire, nessun ruolo da rispettare, eppure l'idea di far aspettare Damon, e magari arrabbiare, non mi sembra la migliore.

Nel pomeriggio ho ricevuto un suo breve sms :

_Passo a prenderti alle 8.00. Indossa un vestito elegante e lascia sciolti i capelli._

Breve e conciso, non c'è che dire.

Lancio un'ultima occhiata alla mia immagine allo specchio: i capelli lunghi coprono la profonda scollatura dell'abito sulla schiena, mentre ho tirato su alcune ciocche sul davanti, fermandole con delle forcine di strass recuperate dal portagioie di Care.

Stasera ho seguito i suoi consigli di moda che da anni si ostina a propinarmi: gonna al ginocchio per non essere volgare, tacchi alti per apparire più alta e slanciata e corpetto aderente che modella i fianchi.

Avverto il rumore di freni proprio fuori dall'appartamento e mi precipito fuori. Un taxi è parcheggiato accanto al marciapiede e scorgo la figura di Damon al di là del finestrino.

«_Bonsoir_, Elena» dice con tono gentile quando lo raggiungo sul sedile posteriore dell'auto.

Il tassista riparte in silenzio, di certo già a conoscenza dell'indirizzo della nostra meta.

Rispondo al saluto con un po' di imbarazzo, mentre mi fissa con insistenza, il sorriso sfrontato disegnato sul viso bellissimo.

Inizio a sentirmi terribilmente fuori posto nel mio abitino economico, mentre lui appare così dannatamente sicuro di sé.

Solleva una mano e l'avvicina al mio viso. «Hai lasciato i capelli sciolti» commenta, sfiorando una ciocca.

M'irrigidisco, eppure il tocco delicato delle sue dita è così piacevole. D'un tratto mi sento pienamente consapevole che siamo a pochi centimetri di distanza, uno spazio così breve che potrei toccarlo solo muovendomi appena. Tento di spostare l'attenzione su qualcos'altro. «Ho portato con me-»

«Ne parleremo quando saremo arrivati» dice in tono secco, tanto che resto imbambolata con la mano ficcata a metà nella borsetta. «Abbiamo tutto il tempo» aggiunge poi con un'occhiata rassicurante.

In realtà, più si sforza di apparire calmo, più mi sento agitata. Prendo un respiro profondo e mi rilasso contro lo schienale del sedile.

_È solo una cena_, mi ripeto. Non devo pensare che alla fine della serata dovrò decidere se affidarmi completamente nelle mani di quello che è poco più che uno sconosciuto.

Il ristorante panoramico che Damon ha scelto si trova all'ultimo piano di un grattacielo dell'_Upper West Side_. Il nostro tavolo si trova in un angolo appartato della stanza, proprio accanto all'enorme porta a vetri che dà sulla terrazza e da cui si scorge l'immensa distesa verde di _Central Park_.

Damon non ha aperto bocca per tutto il tempo ed io ho seguito il suo esempio e sono rimasta in silenzio lungo tutto il tragitto da Brooklyn. Nascondo il viso dietro il menu, tentando di guadagnare ancora qualche minuto prima di iniziare la nostra conversazione. Il ristorante è specializzato in piatti tipici francesi ed io non conosco la metà delle pietanze: Fois Gras d'anatra al Servant, Radicchio in Saor, Vol-au-vent al tartufo...

«Gradisci del vino?» La sua voce cattura la mia attenzione. Scopro appena gli occhi, scorgendo un cameriere in smoking che sorride affabile accanto al nostro tavolo.

«Sì, grazie» mormoro.

Ordina una bottiglia di vino francese che non ho mai sentito nominare ed io torno ad esaminare la lista dei piatti.

Il cameriere torna col vino e riempie i nostri bicchieri. Ne prendo un sorso, anche se dovrei aspettare di mangiare qualcosa, prima.

«Ti piace?» mi chiede.

«Sì, grazie» rispondo senza guardarlo.

«Hai intenzione di dire qualcos'altro oltre a "sì, grazie" stasera oppure devo rassegnarmi a cenare in silenzio?»

Abbasso il menu sul tavolo, anche se in questo modo, mi sento di nuovo indifesa e invulnerabile faccia a faccia con lui.

«Non ne capisco nulla di vino» sussurro, mentre il cameriere si allontana.

Lui aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Ma non lavori in un bar?»

«Già, e preparo il miglior Cosmopolitan dell'isola...» mi vanto. «Ma non riconosco la differenza tra un vino pregiato e un succo d'uva, per intenderci. È Stefan l'esperto di queste cose. Io mi limito a mescolare i liquori.»

Sembra divertito dalla mia spiegazione. Decido di essere sincera. «Sarei anche curiosa di sapere cos'è un Vol-au-vent.»

Inaspettatamente scoppia a ridere. «Canestrini di pasta sfoglia» mi spiega poi. «Una specialità francese.»

Annuisco e torno a leggere.

«Potresti lasciare che scelga io per te.»

Mi viene istintivo spostare lo sguardo su di lui. I suoi occhi tremano appena mentre mi scrutano in attesa di risposta. In un'altra situazione avrei acconsentito senza pensarci, ma la sua richiesta non sembra essere solo un atto di gentilezza nei miei confronti. Nella sua domanda leggo una chiara richiesta di prendere il controllo.

«Sì, grazie» rispondo di nuovo, ma stavolta un sorriso che vuole apparire malizioso accompagna le mie parole.

Lui pare irrigidirsi. Contrae per un attimo la mascella, mettendo in evidenza i lineamenti duri del viso.

Il cameriere torna a prendere le nostre ordinazione e Damon inizia a parlare in francese, così non capisco nulla di quello che mangerò. In ogni caso, sono di nuovo così agitata che lo stomaco pare essersi serrato.

«Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?» chiedo non appena restiamo soli.

«_Non_.» Mi sorride, ma ha una strana espressione pensierosa. «Mentre attendiamo l'antipasto, possiamo iniziare a discutere di alcune faccende... sempre che tu ne abbia ancora voglia» aggiunge con un'improvviso luccichio di sfida negli occhi.

«Certo che ne ho ancora voglia» mi affretto a rispondere con decisione.

Recupero la lista che mi ha dato Rebekah dalla borsa. Accanto ad ogni voce ho messo delle spunte, delle x o dei punti interrogativi.

Quando gliela porgo, arriccia le labbra con fare curioso.

«Niente giochi si sangue» mormora, leggendo.

«Il sangue mi impressiona.»

Inclina appena la testa di lato. «Non eri una donatrice?»

«Direi che c'è una bella differenza» rispondo con un sorrisetto.

Assume di nuovo quell'espressione infastidita di poco fa e torna a concentrarsi sui fogli.

«Nessun problema col sesso orale, col sesso anale e con i rapporti omosessuali...»

«Non l'ho mai fatto» confesso, arrossendo leggermente.

«Sesso con un'altra donna?»

Annuisco. «E il sesso anale» aggiungo. Prendo a giocare distrattamente con una forchetta per evitare di guardarlo negli occhi. «Non ho fatto quasi nessuna delle cose su quella lista, a dire il vero, ma non ho problemi a sperimentarle con te. Solo, mi chiedevo se...» Mi mordo un labbro, terribilmente a disagio.

«Sarò spietato e crudele?» Finisce lui la frase per me.

«Già.»

«Certo che lo sarò.» Allunga una mano per sollevarmi il mento e costringermi a guardarlo. I suoi occhi mi paralizzano e mi pare quasi di perdermi in quei pozzi profondi color acquamarina. «E tu desidererai che io lo sia. Oppure metterai fine a tutto questo e tornerai alla tua vecchia vita.»

«E pensi che lo faro? Abbandonare tutto, intendo.»

Resta in silenzio per un istante, come se stesse soppesando le parole. «Credo che il pensiero di essere dominata ti ecciti, ma non sempre siamo in grado di soddisfare i nostri desideri.»

È vero, c'è qualcosa dentro di me che mi spinge a lasciarmi possedere da quest'uomo in ogni modo possibile. Eppure ho paura di quello che potrebbe succedere.

«Quando ho visto quelle persone al club, avrei dovuto provare disgusto, sarei dovuta scappare, invece non riuscivo a smettere di guardare» confesso.

«E cosa provavi mentre guardavi?» Il suo sguardo mi cattura ancora una volta. Sa bene qual è la mia risposta, ma vuole sentirmela dire.

Le le parole mi vengono fuori in un sussurro: «Volevo essere al loro posto.»

Damon sorride. «Non voglio annullarmi davanti al suo volere. Voglio diventare il suo tutto. Voglio sentire il dolore per assaporare più intensamente il piacere, servirlo per compiacerlo, essere punita perché l'ho deluso. E la sua felicità sarà la mia ricompensa ogni volta che godrà del mio corpo, del mio abbandono completo, della consapevolezza che gli appartengo.»

Mi sento avvampare. È quello che ho detto a Rebekah.

I nostri Vol-au-vent ci vengono serviti e restiamo in silenzio per un po' finché non restiamo di nuovo soli.

«Vedo che entrambi avete un'ottima memoria» commento, tentando di mascherare l'imbarazzo.

Lui ride. «Diaciamo che hai sorpreso entrambi.»

«Sorpreso in che senso?»

Addenta un pezzetto di sfoglia e si ferma a masticare piano prima di rispondere. «Ancor prima di conoscere questo mondo, avevi ben chiari quali sono i desideri che spingono una persona a diventare una sottomessa. Pensavo che il tuo fosse solo il capriccio di una ragazzina curiosa.»

Stavolta a farmi arrossire è il fastidio di essere chiamata ragazzina. «Be', _Mon Cher_, direi che ti sei sbagliato di grosso» ribatto, imitando il suo accento.

La sua bocca si piega in una smorfia, ma il suo sguardo è di ghiaccio mentre mi fissa come se non mangiasse da giorni e io fossi un bocconcino appetitoso. «Quel sorrisetto presuntuoso, Elena, mi fa venire una gran voglia di sdraiarti su questo tavolo, strapparti quel vestito di dosso fregandomene dei presenti, e cancellartelo dalla faccia.»

Avverto uno strano rumore, come un singhiozzo sordo, e mi accorgo solo dopo di essere stata io a produrlo.

Mi sento come se qualcuno avesse improvvisamente abbassato la temperatura nella stanza portandola di colpo sotto lo zero.

Svuoto completamente il bicchiere in un solo sorso e torno a mangiare. Lui fa lo stesso, come se avesse appena pronunciato la frase più normale di questo mondo e non le parole che, inesorabilmente, mi hanno convinta che, da stasera, voglio essere sua.

Completamente sua.

Alla fine della cena, facciamo qualche passo a piedi lungo la _Amsterdam Avenue_.

L'aria è fresca ed io rabbrividisco nel mio abito leggero, mentre camminiamo lungo i marciapiedi illuminati.

Gli ho mostrato le mie ultime analisi, abbiamo discusso di alcune pratiche e ci siamo messi d'accordo sul nostro primo _incontro_.

Sabato prossimo, al club. Mi ha raccontato che ieri, mentre io e Rebekah eravamo all'albergo, si è occupato di prendere una delle stanze ai piani superiori.

Damon si sfila la giacca e me l'appoggia sulle spalle.

«Grazie» mormoro.

«Non fare quella faccia sorpresa» mi dice sollevando l'angolo delle labbra. «Prendermi cura di te è uno degli obblighi di un Dominatore. Sei sempre responsabile di quello che hai addomesticato.»

«Cos'è, il motto di voi sadici?» lo prendo in giro. È strano, ma nonostante mi senta ancora intimorita da lui, ho iniziato a sentirmi più a mio agio in sua presenza.

«È una frase di Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.»

Improvvisamente ricordo di aver già letto quella citazione, da bambina.

Mi stringo un po' di più nella giacca e inspiro il suo profumo.

«Damon?»

Lui si ferma a guardarmi. «_Oui_?»

«Ho appena deciso quale sarà la mia _Safeword_.»

Mi osserva curioso.

«Piccolo principe» sussurro.

Damon solleva una mano emi sfiora appena la guancia in una carezza. «Très bien, ma petite renard.»


	7. Chapter 7

_Allarmi suoneranno per l'eternità_

_Le onde infrangeranno ogni catena che mi trattiene_

_Le mie ossa sbiancheranno_

_La mia carne fuggirà_

_Dunque, aiuta la mia figura senza vita a respirare_

_E Dio solo sa che non sto morendo ma respiro, ora_

_E Dio solo sa che è l'unico modo per me di guarire, ora_

(Ellie Gouldlin - My blood) 

**L'Incontro (Parte Prima)**

È sabato.  
Rannicchiata sul divano osservo l'enorme orologio sulla parete di fronte a me, mordendomi le unghie mentre mi perdo tra i pensieri.  
Ho atteso tutta la settimana che questo giorno giungesse presto e, ora che è arrivato, vorrei avere ancora un po' di tempo.  
Ho telefonato a Stefan per dirgli che non stavo per niente bene e che per stasera avrebbe dovuto fare a meno di me. Mi sono sentita quasi in colpa per avergli mentito quando mi ha risposto di non preoccuparmi e di restare a letto. Ora vorrei tanto essere al No Name, invece che nel silenzio del mio soggiorno a farmi divorare dal panico.  
Recupero il cellulare dalla borsa e rileggo l'sms che Damon mi ha inviato nel pomeriggio:  
_Ore 22.00_  
L'avrò guardato almeno un milione di volte e, ogni volta, lascio scorrere il messaggio sul display con la speranza di trovarci scritto qualche altra cosa. Invece ci sono solo quelle due parole.  
Alzo gli occhi sull'orologio ancora una volta. Le 21.43.  
Tra diciassette minuti Damon sarà qui e io sono così spaventata che non riesco nemmeno ad alzarmi dal divano.  
Potrei ancora fermare tutto, comporre il suo numero e dirgli che mi sono sbagliata, che la mia vecchia vita monotona in fondo non è poi così male. Potrei aspettare che Caroline torni a casa, raccontarle di quello che è successo e sorbirmi la sua ramanzina, e poi ridere con lei per quanto sono stata stupida a pensare di essere una di loro.  
Eppure, nonostante la paura, io sento davvero di appartenere a questo mondo. Nel profondo di me, so che quel vuoto che sento dentro potrebbe essere riempito dalla presenza di qualcuno che si occupi di me. Dal mio Padrone.  
Faccio scivolare le dita sulla tastiera del cellulare e scorro la rubrica alla ricerca del numero dell'unica persona che, in questo momento, potrebbe aiutarmi.  
Il telefono squilla per un po' prima che una voce seducente mi risponda.  
«Rebekah, sono Elena» mormoro.  
«Che succede?» Il suo tono è passato da basso e sensuale a atono e scocciato.  
Mi appoggio contro la spalliera del divano e stringo più forte il cellulare tra le dita. «Damon sarà qui a momenti.»  
«Panico dell'ultimo minuto?»  
«Più che altro, ansia da prestazione.» La sento ridere sommessamente. «Ho bisogno che tu mi dica qualcosa che mi aiuti a sentirmi meglio. Per favore.»  
«Bene.» La sua voce è tornata seria. «Ecco il mio consiglio: non andare. La prima seduta ti distruggerà e tu tornerai a casa delusa e dolorante.»  
Digrigno i denti con frustrazione. «Dico su serio, Rebekah.»  
Lei sbuffa sonoramente. So che non mi crede all'altezza, ma non resterò su questo divano a chiedermi come sarebbe potuta andare.  
«Okay, okay» taglia corto. «Ma apri bene le orecchie e memorizza in fretta, ti ho già detto che a Damon non piace aspettare.» Fa una piccola pausa. «Stasera ti metterà alla prova. Sono certa che non ti sottoporrà a niente di estremo, ma non aspettarti coccole e frasi romantiche.»  
«So cosa mi aspetta» intervengo.  
«Non interromperlo e non contraddirlo, non indossare biancheria a cui tieni particolarmente e porta con te una giacca pesante. E, soprattutto, tieni bene a mente la tua safeword.»  
«Ho una buona memoria» ribatto stizzita. Più che un consiglio, pare voglia darmi dell'idiota.  
«Credimi, Elena, lo conosco bene. Damon è capace di farti dimenticare perfino il tuo nome.»  
Sento lo stomaco che si contorce. «Ora sarà meglio che vada.»  
«Elena?» La sento chiamare il mio nome un attimo prima di riattaccare.  
«Sì?»  
«I tuoi orgasmi.»  
Mi raddrizzo sul divano «Cosa?»  
«Non azzardarti ad averne uno se lui non ti dà il permesso di farlo.»  
Sono confusa. «Come sarebbe?»  
«Mi hai chiesto aiuto e io te lo sto dando» replica spazientita. «Quei pochi istanti di piacere non varrebbero la punizione che ne seguirebbe.»  
Annuisco, anche se so che non può vedermi. «Va bene. Ti ringra-»  
Un lieve click mi informa che ha messo fine alla telefonata. Lei e Damon devono aver studiato le buone maniere nella stessa scuola, a quanto pare.  
Ancora intontita, controllo l'orologio. Le 22.00.  
Afferro la borsetta e mi precipito fuori dalla porta e giù per le scale proprio nell'esatto istante in cui un taxi si ferma accanto al marciapiede.

Damon non mi saluta quando entro in auto ed io resto in silenzio, giocherellando distrattamente con le pieghe della gonna per nascondere le mani che mi tremano.  
Dallo specchietto retrovisore posso vedere il suo volto serio e impassibile; getta qualche occhiata fuori dal finestrino, poi digita qualcosa sul telefonino ma, per tutto il tragitto fino ad _East Harlem_, non mi guarda mai, come se neanche ci fossi.  
Il taxi stavolta ci porta direttamente fuori dal club.  
L'uomo che ci apre la porta è lo stesso dell'ultima volta. Quando entriamo nella stanza rossa, Damon si dirige sicuro verso l'ascensore piantonato dai due energumeni gemelli.  
Quando lui si avvicina, abbassano la testa fissando il pavimento, ma quando attraversa le porte di metallo, sollevano appena lo sguardo su di me e posso scorgere chiaramente l'invidia dipinta sulle loro facce.  
Damon recupera dalla tasca una piccola chiave che infila nella serratura del primo piano. La cabina parte cigolando appena, ma l'unico rumore che riesco ad avvertire è quello del mio respiro che si fa più pesante.  
Ci ritroviamo in un lungo corridoio. Ci sono almeno sette o otto porte, ognuna sormontata da numeri romani in rilievo sul legno chiaro.  
Damon si dirige verso la numero uno. Fa scattare la serratura e abbassa la maniglia spalancandola, ma resta sul corridoio sollevando il braccio per indicarmi di entrare per prima.  
La stanza è di un candore accecante. Non appena metto piede all'interno, resto quasi abbagliata dalla distesa di bianco che mi si para davanti agli occhi. Il pavimento di legno, le pareti lucide, le tende e la biancheria che rivestono l'enorme letto, tutto è statico e incolore.  
Decine di faretti sono impiantati nel soffitto e gettano coni luminosi lungo tutta la stanza priva di finestre.  
Damon mi segue all'interno e si ferma dietro di me, talmente vicino che posso sentire il suo calore anche senza che mi tocchi.  
«In ginocchio, Elena» sussurra al mio orecchio ed io mi lascio scivolare sul pavimento come se mi sciogliessi al suono di quella voce calda.  
Il legno è freddo e duro sotto le ginocchia nude, ma tutta la mia attenzione è concentrata sulle scarpe del mio Padrone, che si sposta ai pedi del letto sollevando il coperchio di un grosso baule.  
Tira fuori alcuni oggetti, posandoli sul pavimento di fronte a me, che tengo lo sguardo basso.  
Sento il cuore picchiare forte contro la cassa toracica, mentre allinea quattro fruste diverse sul parquet.  
C'è un gatto a nove code; il manico è spesso e nero, ma le punte sono formate da piccole striscioline di pelle sottile. Accanto c'è un oggetto simile, ma fatto di corda. Le punte terminano in piccoli nodi grossi come delle noccioline e il solo pensiero di sentirli sulla pelle nuda della schiena mi fa rabbrividire.  
Gli altri due sono più sottili e meno terrificanti: uno formato da lunghi lacci che all'apparenza paiono soffici, l'altro è il classico frustino da fantino, lungo e sottile e dalla punta piatta.  
«Guardami, Elena» dice dopo qualche secondo, rompendo il silenzio.  
Sollevo piano la testa. Da quella posizione sembra più alto.  
Fremo appena mentre la sua mano si avvicina al mio viso, afferrandomi il mento con inattesa delicatezza e fissando il suo sguardo severo nel mio.  
«Sai dirmi, Elena, qual è la conseguenza di una disobbedienza alle regole, ad un mio ordine diretto o alla sfrontatezza nei riguardi del proprio Padrone?» Parla piano, scandendo ogni parola, storcendo le labbra in una smorfia contrariata.  
«Una punizione» rispondo e la voce mi trema.  
Annuisce. «Quindi sai bene che sei qui per essere punita, stasera?»  
Sgrano gli occhi. Certo, ero consapevole che non avremmo preso un caffè chiacchierando del più e del meno... ma perché una punizione? «Io non ho fatto nulla.»  
La sua espressione resta impassibile mentre si sposta dietro di me. Abbasso di nuovo la testa, mentre avverto le sue mani poggiarsi sulle spalle e non posso fare a meno di sussultare a quel contatto - non per timore, ma per la calda e piacevole sensazione che mi avvolge mentre mi tocca.  
«Ti lascio decidere con cosa cominceremo» m'informa ed io lascio scorrere lo sguardo sui quattro oggetti di fronte a me.  
Il terzo sembra essere quello più innocuo, il secondo quello più duro da sopportare. Non ho intenzione di esagerare solo per dimostrargli di cosa sono capace, ma nemmeno di passare come una debole che sceglie la via più facile.  
«Il primo» decido, e lui torna di nuovo di fronte a me, afferrando l'oggetto e lasciando scorrere le dita tra le strisce di pelle.  
«Ottima scelta» si complimenta, e riesco a già a scorgere la scintilla di piacere che gli illumina gli occhi. «Con mano leggera, questo tipo di frusta causa un dolore moderato, ma usata alla giusta distanza e con movimenti decisi, potresti rimpiangere la tua scelta.»  
Avrebbe fatto in modo che rimpiangessi qualunque delle mie scelte, questo lo so. Vuole solo giocare con me, lasciarmi intendere che qualsiasi oggetto avessi preferito, è lui a decidere quanto dolore farmi provare.  
«E in che modo la userai, Padrone?»  
Damon sorride appena, forse pensando a quello che accadrà tra pochi minuti, o forse divertito dal tono esitante della mia voce.  
Fa qualche passo ed io osservo le sue scarpe lucide cigolare appena sul pavimento.  
«Vedi, Elena, sei stata davvero molto, molto cattiva» commenta.  
«Cosa ho fatto?»  
«Vediamo... hai rovistato nella mia giacca, tanto per cominciare e sei entrata di nascosto in questo posto, per poi minacciare me e Rebekah di...»  
D'istinto sollevo la testa, osservando il suol viso contrariato. «Non puoi punirmi per quello che ho fatto prima di sapere chi eri e cosa facevi!» Mi pento all'istante di quello che ho detto, mentre Damon mi fulmina con lo sguardo.  
«Non posso?» La sua voce si è alzata di qualche tono.  
«Mi dispiace» mormoro in fretta, ma lui schiocca le dita mentre le sue labbra si increspano in un espressione irata.  
Sposto le mani dietro la schiena e torno a fissare il pavimento, immobile e silenziosa.  
«Tu sapevi benissimo chi ero, Elena. L'hai saputo dal primo momento in cui mi hai visto.» Si china su di me e sento il soffio leggero delle sue parole sul viso. «Credo che dovremo sceglierne un altro.»  
M'irrigidisco. Non sfidarlo, non contraddirlo. Rebekah me l'ha ripetuto più di una volta.  
Lascio scorrere di nuovo lo sguardo sulle fruste. «L'ultima.»  
«Vedo che siamo coraggiosi, _ma chére_.» La sua voce ha una sfumature derisoria, anche se sembra soddisfatto dalle mie scelte.  
Raccoglie il frustino e si avvicina a me, allungando un braccio. «La mano.»  
Con dita tremanti, poggio il palmo sul suo, ma lui mi afferra il polso e la volta sul dorso.  
Mi da qualche colpetto leggero, poi solleva il braccio di qualche centimetro e mi colpisce al centro della mano con una frustata decisa.  
Il bruciore è intenso ma sopportabile, come un piccolo schiaffo che arrossa appena la pelle.  
«Stai pensando che non fa poi così male, vero?»  
Resto in silenzio ad osservare la piccola macchia rosea che si allarga al centro del palmo.  
«Rispondi, Elena» sibila.  
«Sì, Padrone.»  
Afferra la mano e si china a baciare l'esatto punto dove mi ha colpito. «Ma farà male quando ad essere frustate non saranno le tue mani.»  
Deglutisco la poca saliva che mi è rimasta, immaginando quella stessa sensazione appena provata triplicata, mentre Damon colpisce la mia schiena, i glutei, le cosce.  
«Alzati, Elena» mi ordina.  
Lentamente mi metto in piedi. Le ginocchia mi fanno male per la scomoda posizione che mi ha costretto a mantenere per tutto quel tempo.  
«Spogliati.»  
Con dita tremanti mi sfilo la gonna e la camicetta, lasciandoli ricadere sul pavimento. Sposto le mani dietro la schiena e lascio scattare i ganci del reggiseno, che si unisce presto al resto degli indumenti.  
«Basta così» dice in tono secco, ed io mi immobilizzo all'istante, malferma sui tacchi alti e con addosso solo il perizoma di pizzo celeste.  
Con un gesto della mano mi indica di raggiungere la parete più grande, dove solo ora scorgo i piccoli ganci fissati al muro.  
Quando mi raggiunge, stringe in mano quattro nastri di stoffa bianca. «Adesso ti legherò e ti frusterò, Elena, e farà male» mi spiega. «Se userai la tua safeword, mi fermerò e sarai libera di andare.»  
Non voglio andarmene. Voglio che sia fiero di me, voglio che mi punisca perché non sono riuscita a trattenere l'istinto di protestare, voglio che mi renda capace di poterlo compiacere al massimo.  
Annuisco, sempre a testa bassa e il pensiero di quello che sta per succedere mi toglie il fiato.  
«Sei pronta?»  
Mi volto, accostando il viso alla parete e schiudendo le gambe per avvicinare le caviglie ai ganci nel muro, poi sollevo le braccia prendendo un profondo respiro. «Sono pronta, Padrone.»

* * *

**Angolino Kinky: **È vero che siamo in tema, ma non picchiatemi, please!  
Se dovete dirmi che questo capitolo è indecente e bruttissimo, fatelo in modo dolce, niente colpi ben assestati sul mio povero orgoglio di scrittrice in erba.  
Come avrete capito, sono felice di aver terminato almeno la prima parte di quest'incontro ma anche parecchio in ansia per la vostra reazione. Avrei voluto dilungarmi sull'intera sessione che seguirà, ma il regolamento non me lo permette ed io mi sto letteralmente mangiando le mani nel non poter descrivere l'intera scena.  
Detto questo, che ve ne pare? Fate le brave che ho un groppo in gola!  
Dato l'ora, direi che auguro una dolce notte alle nuove arrivate Bloodstream_ e MUTTIMA e alle mie fedeli pasticcine: Setsy, Mad_Dary, Beagle26, LEGAN, miatersicore23, Misiamis, Simiale72 e Elena_78.  
Ma quante siete? Quanto vi adoro... per chi ne sentisse l'esigenza, sono rimasti un paio di giocattoli in fondo al baule. Sentitevi libere di chiederli in prestito. ^_^  
Kisses 


	8. Chapter 8

Where is the light in your deep dark room?  
A shock of white could save you from your shadow  
Why is the dark behind the moon?  
Out of reach until the light is shattered

Dov'è la luce nella tua stanza profondamente oscura?  
Una scia di bianco potrebbe salvarti dalla tua stessa ombra  
Perchè c'è il buio dietro alla luna?  
Fuori portata, finchè la luce si infrange.  
(The Beauty of the Dark, Mads Langer)

**L'Incontro (Parte Seconda)**

Non appena Damon avvolge i nastri attorno alle mie caviglie, fissandoli ai ganci nel muro, mi sento in trappola. So che posso scegliere di essere slegata, di fermare tutto questo; eppure ho come l'impressione di essere incapace di scappare – non da lui, ma dalla me stessa che non ha nessuna intenzione di mettere fine a questa serata. Sono soggiogata dalla mia voglia di andare oltre, sono bloccata dal desiderio di sentire sulla mia pelle il dolore e il piacere che saprà offrirmi.  
Quando anche i miei polsi vengono legati ad un unico gancio in cima alla testa, sembra che il mio cuore voglia abbandonare la cavità toracica per quanto picchia forte contro il petto.  
La stanza è silenziosa; tutto quello che riesco a vedere è la parete candida a pochi centimetri dal mio viso e m'immagino Damon alle mie spalle, immobile ed eccitato alla vista del mio corpo nudo e pronto per offrirsi alle sue sevizie.  
Mi aspetto il dolore da un momento all'altro, le sferzate sulle cosce, il bruciore della frusta di pelle mentre si abbatte sulla schiena. Quello che non mi aspetto, invece, è di avvertire il calore delle sue mani sui glutei, la morbidezza delle sue dita che mi accarezzano piano, chiudendosi a coppa sulle rotondità del mio corpo e saggiandone ogni centimetro con minuziosa lentezza.  
Il primo colpo mi coglie impreparata. Avverto il rumore di uno schiaffo e, subito dopo, la pelle inizia a formicolare e la sensazione di bruciore mi raggiunge in un lampo, facendomi sussultare. Il secondo arriva a distanza di qualche secondo, il terzo subito dopo. Riesco a sentire il calore dei glutei che si arrossano e, ad ogni colpo, la pelle si fa più sensibili, il dolore più forte.  
Quando si ferma espiro forte e mi rendo conto di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tempo. Tento di regolarizzare il battito del cuore, ma il rumore dei suoi passi alle mie spalle mi fa irrigidire, consapevole che questo era solo un assaggio. La mia punizione è appena iniziata.  
Avverto un sibilo e un bruciore straziante mi colpisce al centro della coscia. D'istinto provo a muovere le gambe, ma i lacci mi permettono di spostarmi solo di qualche millimetro. Ho la gola secca e dalle labbra fuoriesce solo un gemito roco.  
La punta del frustino mi colpisce sull'altra coscia con un nuovo sibilo ed io saltello appena sulla punta del piede, inarcando la schiena come a voler sfuggire dal braccio sadico del mio Padrone, ma ritrovandomi incollata alla fredda parete dopo appena mezzo passo.  
Damon avvicina l'oggetto sottile al mio fianco, lasciando scivolare la punta piatta sulla pelle e facendomi rabbrividire. Assesta qualche colpetto leggero, che ha l'effetto di farmi agitare ancora di più.  
Non si fa attendere molto, però, e dopo qualche istante la sua mano torna ad accanirsi su di me, stavolta con maggiore foga, colpendo a caso sulle cosce, sui glutei già arrossati, sui fianchi e sulle braccia.  
Perdo del tutto lucidità, mi sforzo di rimanere in silenzio, mordendomi le labbra con forza per tentare di deviare il dolore, ma senza successo.  
Perdo il conto delle frustate e, quando finalmente si ferma, ogni parte del mio corpo brucia come se gli avessero dato fuoco, mentre i muscoli tremano per lo sforzo.  
«Sei stata brava, Elena.» Il suono della sua voce mi ridesta all'istante e d'un tratto sono consapevole solo della sua presenza a pochi centimetri di me.  
Damon avvolge la mia schiena, facendomi sussultare quando la pelle martoriata strofina contro i suoi vestiti. Infila un braccio tra il mio corpo e la parete, afferrando un seno e accarezzandolo con forza, strappandomi un lamento d'apprezzamento mentre pizzica un capezzolo tra le dita.  
La sua bocca si posa appena sotto l'orecchio e avverto la sua lingua calda e ruvida scivolare sulla pelle, lasciando una scia umida. Quando giunge sulla spalla, mi morde con abbastanza forza da farmi gemere.  
Poggio la fronte sul muro mentre mi lascio cullare dalle carezze delle sue mani esperte e dalla morbidezza della sua lingua e delle labbra, che continuano a baciarmi lungo una scapola.  
Quando si allontana mi sento di nuovo nuda e spaventata. Il dolore torna ad assalirmi, insieme alla consapevolezza che c'è ancora un oggetto che deve usare su di me.  
«Cinque colpi, Elena» annuncia con voce ferma.  
La frustata che mi raggiunge al centro della schiena mi mozza il fiato. Mi sembra che centinaia di spille mi stiano penetrando nella carne e stavolta non riesco a reprimere un grido.  
La seconda è ancora peggio. La schiena va a fuoco e mi contorco quanto posso, tirando i lacci e facendo tintinnare i ganci a cui sono legata.  
Damon lascia scivolare le piccole striscioline di pelle lungo la colonna vertebrale, dandomi un po' di tregua, solleticandomi piano, ma riesco ad avvertire solo il bruciore spossante mentre scorrono sulla schiena in fiamme.  
_Basta_, mormoro mentalmente, ma in risposta lui mi colpisce con due stoccate ravvicinate.  
Mi sento le gambe molli e faccio leva sulle braccia, che si tendono fino all'estremo.

La fronte è imperlata di sudore freddo e, quando stringo gli occhi tentando di scacciare il dolore, lacrime calde mi corrono lungo le guance.  
L'ultima è la peggiore, così forte che mi sembra che la pelle si laceri al tocco di quelle punte sottili.  
Mi lascio andare contro il muro, stringo le mani a pugno per tentare di riacquistare sensibilità alle dita e faccio forza sulle gambe che ormai non ne vogliono più sapere di sopportare il peso del mio corpo spossato.  
Damon si piega sul pavimento, sciogliendo per prima i lacci stretti intorno alle caviglie. Quando mi libera i polsi, mi accascio contro il suo corpo, incapace di reggermi in piedi, e non m'importa se la pelle brucia contro la stoffa della sua giacca.  
«_Ma petite renard_» mi sussurra all'orecchio e, inaspettatamente, il sorriso mi si allarga sul viso mentre colgo lo sguardo fiero ed eccitato che si posa nei miei occhi.  
Avverto la sua erezione contro la coscia e, quando mi solleva tra le braccia, stringendomi a sé, non posso fare a meno di immaginare il momento in cui mi lascerà soddisfarlo.  
Appoggio la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla, mentre mi conduce verso l'enorme letto bianco. Mi deposita un bacio sui capelli, poi mi adagia con estrema cautela sulle lenzuola. Gemo a contatto con la biancheria fresca, che mi dà un po' di sollievo sulla schiena martoriata.  
Ho male su ogni centimetro del corpo, anche dove non sono stata colpita, eppure la sensazione di beatitudine, mentre Damon mi accarezza piano, pare ripagarmi di tutto il dolore.  
Mi raggiunge sul letto, posizionandosi tra le mie gambe aperte. Avvicina una mano al mio sesso, lasciando scorrere le dita sulle mutandine e facendomi inarcare la schiena a quel contatto.  
Scosta appena la stoffa, scoprendo la mia intimità, ed io mi preparo a ricevere ancora le sue carezze, prima di poterlo accogliere dentro di me. Damon, invece, mi penetra con due dita, affondando in profondità. La carne si schiude con facilità e solo adesso mi rendo condo di essere così bagnata da non aver bisogno di alcun tipo di preliminare. Sono così pronta che potrebbe farmi sua seduta stante.  
Essere legata e seviziata, completamente succube del suo gioco sadico, mi ha reso pienamente consapevole di ogni singola parte del mio corpo. E ora voglio di più.  
Si china su di me e vengo scossa da un fremito quando la sua bocca si posa sul clitoride turgido.  
«Oddio» mormoro, mentre le dita prendono a muoversi dentro di me e le labbra succhiano piano il mio punto più sensibile.  
Piego le gambe e allungo le braccia per lasciare scivolare le mani tra i sui capelli, fermandomi un istante prima di raggiungerlo.  
Non posso toccarlo, non ho il permesso. Così come non sono autorizzata a venire.  
Le mani ricadono sulle lenzuola, stringendo la stoffa con forza mentre la sua lingua inizia disegnare piccoli cerchi.  
Chiudo gli occhi e il bianco della stanza viene sostituito dal nero della mia mente.  
Sono al limite: se continua così, non riuscirò a mantenere il controllo.  
«Ti prego» sussurro, ma nemmeno io so bene cosa gli sto chiedendo.  
Voglio che si fermi perché non riesco a trattenermi oltre, voglio che si allunghi sopra di me, schiacciandomi col peso del suo corpo e facendomi sua, voglio che mi conceda di lasciarmi andare al piacere, godendo delle sue carezze dopo aver patito per la mia punizione.  
«Vieni per me, Elena» dice con voce roca, e al suono di quelle parole mi perdo completamente in balia delle sue dita e della sua bocca calda, ansimando senza controllo. Scossa dagli spasmi dell'orgasmo, spalanco gli occhi, tendendo le gambe e stringendo più forte le lenzuola tra le dita.  
Quando il piacere si affievolisce resto immobile, la labbra spalancate e il respiro affannoso, completamente stordita.  
Sollevo appena la testa per guardarlo in faccia, aspettandomi la stessa espressione eccitata di poco fa. Sono pronta a donargli lo stesso piacere che lui mi ha regalato, ma i suoi occhi vuoti e spenti, mi lasciano confusa.  
Damon si rimette in piedi, pulendosi le dita luccicanti dei miei umori sulle lenzuola poi, senza nemmeno guardarmi, si allontana verso la porta.  
Non capisco.  
Lo osservo mentre esita un istante sulla maniglia, senza avere il coraggio di dirgli qualcosa. Poi spalanca la porta e mi lascia sola.

Quando la porta si riapre mi sembra di essere rimasta seduta su quel letto per un tempo infinito.  
Non è Damon, però, quello che si affaccia nella stanza, ma una chioma bionda che sovrasta un espressione preoccupata.  
«Rebekah!» Mi copro con le lenzuola candide, arrossendo un po' per la situazione. «Che ci fai qui?»  
Lei viene a sedersi accanto a me. «È stato Damon a chiamarmi.» Prende un profondo respiro. «Era così agitato che credevo ti avesse ridotto in fin di vita» si fa sfuggire, lasciandosi ricadere sui cuscini accanto a me.  
«Ehm, Rebekah, sono nuda» protesto, scostandomi un po' e stringendomi addosso le lenzuola.  
«Di che ti preoccupi, Elena?» Mi fissa con occhi lascivi, mordendosi le labbra e lasciando scorrere lo sguardo sulla sagoma del mio corpo. «O forse hai paura che ti salti addosso e finisca quello che Damon ha cominciato...?»  
Ho giusto il tempo di spalancare la bocca che lei scoppia in una risata, e capisco che mi sta prendendo in giro.  
«Non è divertente» mi lamento, sistemandomi meglio a sedere senza riuscire ad evitare una smorfia di dolore.  
Rebekah salta in piedi e recupera la borsetta che ha lasciato cadere accanto al comodino. «Coraggio, scopriti, non è il momento di diventare timida e pudica. Sappiamo entrambe cos'hai fatto in questa stanza stasera.»  
Pesca una bottiglietta trasparente piena di un liquido scuro dalla borsa e torna a sedersi accanto a me. «Lasciami guardare come sei conciata.»  
Non senza imbarazzo, faccio scivolare le lenzuola fino a rimanere quasi completamente nuda, poi mi volto sulla schiena.  
«Che razza di bastardo» esclama divertita. «Ed io che pensavo che ci sarebbe andato piano la prima volta.»  
«Sono contenta che la mia sofferenza ti faccia sorridere. Mi ero quasi dimenticata che ho a che fare con gente che tortura le persone nei weekend» ironizzo.  
Rebekah si versa sulle mani la lozione contenuta nella boccetta, poi prende a massaggiarmi la schiena. Sussulto quando le sue dita strofinano contro la pelle.  
«Questo calmerà il bruciore e attenuerà i lividi.»  
«Che cos'è?»  
«Non vorresti saperlo, fidati. Ma diventerà il tuo migliore amico.»  
Qualunque cosa sia questa roba che mi sta spalmando addosso, è piacevole e rinfrescante, ma l'odore è terribile.  
«Se ti stai preoccupando per la puzza, stai tranquilla: Damon non tornerà per stasera.»  
Rotolo su un fianco, ignorando la sua occhiata scocciata mentre resta con la mano a mezz'aria luccicante d'unguento.  
«Perché è andato via così?» Faccio una pausa, evitando il suo sguardo. «Sono stata io? Non sono stata abbastanza brava?»  
Rebekah mette da parte la boccetta. «Credo che il problema sia che lo sei stata fin troppo. Penso che Damon non si aspettasse minimamente che tu arrivassi fino alla fine, che non avesse messo in conto che avresti sopportato l'intera sessione, e fare sesso con te lo ha...»  
«Non l'abbiamo fatto» la interrompo.  
Lei resta interdetta per un secondo, poi scuote la testa. «M_on Dieu. _Non avrei mai dovuto permettergli di venire qui stasera» commenta.  
D'un tratto sono assalita dal panico. Le sensazioni che ho provato questa sera, il dolore, il desiderio e il piacere di potermi poi lasciare andare... è stato tutto così meraviglioso. «Tu non vuoi che finisca, vero?» Scatto a sedere, ignorando i crampi ai muscoli delle gambe e delle braccia, posandole le mani sulle spalle. «Perché?»  
Intreccia le mani sul grembo, tormentandosi le unghie come preoccupata da qualcosa. «Damon è... » Non finisce la frase, però. «Domattina tornerò a Parigi, Elena, e non so se sia una buona idea che voi due continuiate a-»  
«È un'ottima idea, invece!» replico con rabbia. Le lacrime mi pizzicano agli angoli degli occhi, ma tento di ricacciarle indietro. Non so in che tipo di rapporti siano lei e Damon ma sono consapevole che lui terrebbe in seria considerazione il suo parere. E se è vero che ha dei dubbi, se Rebekah si intromette in questa storia, non lo rivedrò più.  
«Non sei la sola a dover decidere, Elena. Qui non si tratta solo di te.» La sua voce si è alzata di qualche tono. «L'ho già visto distrutto una volta e non voglio stare a guardare di nuovo mentre un'altra stupida ragazzina capricciosa gli rovina la vita.»  
Si blocca all'istante, accorgendosi di aver parlato troppo. La osservo ammutolita mentre si rimette in piedi e recupera le sue cose.  
«C'è un taxi di sotto. Ti riporterà a casa non appena sarai pronta, ma non metterci troppo. Non sono certa che abbia voglia di restare tutta la notte ad aspettarti.»  
Rimango di nuovo sola nella stanza e, a fatica, mi rialzo dal letto per rivestirmi. Più che il corpo è la mia testa ad essere in condizioni pietose.  
L'ho già visto distrutto una volta.  
Una morsa mi stringe lo stomaco, pensando che qualcuno possa avergli spezzato il cuore. Possibile che Damon se ne sia andato perché, in qualche modo, gli ho ricordato lei?  
Raggiungo il taxi in tutta fretta, evitando gli sguardi dei gemelli e del buttafuori alla porta. Rebekah è seduta in macchina e la vedo inveire contro il tassista attraverso i finestrini. «Se mette in moto la denuncio per sequestro di persona e... oh, eccola qui, lo dicevo che stava arrivando» dice spalancando lo sportello. «Sbrigati o a questo qui verrà un infarto» aggiunge nella mia direzione.  
Il tassista si volta a lanciarci un'occhiataccia ma poi ingrana in fretta la prima, felice di potersi allontanare.  
«Dove andiamo?» chiede.  
Mi volto verso Rebekah che scuote la testa. «Non pensarci nemmeno, Elena, non ti porterò da lui. Ha bisogno di restare da solo per schiarirsi le idee.»  
Non mi va di ribattere e mormoro l'indirizzo di casa mia al tassista.  
«Prendi questa.» Non appena l'auto di ferma di fronte al mio appartamento, Rebekah mi porge la bottiglia con l'unguento. «Forse ti servirà, o forse no, ma sarà soltanto una sua decisione. Non mi intrometterò tra di voi, Elena.»  
Avrei voglia di abbracciarla, ma so che non reagirebbe bene, quindi mi limito a sorridere ed annuire.  
«Adesso va' a dormire. È stata una lunga serata.»  
Senza dire nulla, esco dal taxi e mi dirigo verso casa.  
Le luci in salotto sono accese e riesco a sentire le voci della tv fin dall'ingresso.  
«Elena?» Caroline è seduta sul divano e sta guardano un vecchio film. Solleva lo sguardo preoccupato su di me, immobile sotto l'arco della porta. «Stai bene?»  
La raggiungo, sedendomi accanto a lei e sdraiandomi in modo da poggiarle la testa sulle gambe.  
Audrey Hepburn sta cantando _Moon River_, accovacciata sul cornicione della sua finestra, ed io mi lascio cullare dalla dolce melodia mentre chiudo gli occhi, stanca ma appagata.  
«Sto bene» sussurro, ma chissà perché una lacrima mi scivola lungo la guancia, bagnandomi le labbra col suo sapore aspro e salato. 

* * *

**Angolino Kinky: **Ma buonaseeeeeera!  
Come mai questo capitolo è così corto? Se ve lo state chiedendo sappiate che è perché ho dovuto censurare buona parte del testo a causa del regolamento imposto da EFP.  
Quindi... se qualcuno di voi fosse interessato a leggere la versione "integrale", sappiate che c'è e aspetta solo di essere letta da qualche curiosa anima pia che magari mi farà il favore di avvertirmi se ho scritto solo sconcezze! O,o  
Non posso lasciare qui il link, quindi se volete scrivetemi pure un messaggio privato, sarò felice di accontentarvi!  
Do il benvenuto tra di noi a _Novecento_ e, al solito, ringrazio i miei tesorotti: Setsy, Mad_Dary, Beagle26, LEGAN, MUTTIMA, miatersicore23, Misiamis, Simiale72 e Elena_78.  
Bon nuit!  
Kisses 


	9. Chapter 9

Credo negli angeli ma frequento l'inferno.  
(Il futuro che sarà, Chiara.)

**Profumo di paradiso**

Avvolta nell'asciugamano, sgattaiolo furtiva dal bagno alla mia camera. Avevo paura che stamattina avrei trovato attorno ai miei polsi e alle caviglie gli stessi segni rossi che avevo visto sulla pelle di Rebekah tempo fa, ma i nastri non hanno lasciato nessuna traccia. Schiena, braccia e gambe, però, non sono state così fortunate: sottili strisce rosee mi corrono lungo le cosce, sui fianchi e sui glutei; la schiena, invece, è ricoperta di puntini rossi e viola simili a piccole lentiggini.  
Indosso i jeans e una camicia a maniche lunghe, per nascondere i segni. Non ho nessuna voglia di andare a lavoro e i muscoli mi dolgono come se avessi passato la serata a fare jogging.  
Caroline non mi ha chiesto niente riguardo a ieri sera e, anche se non è da lei, gliene sono grata. Non riesco a rassegnarmi all'idea che quello che è successo in quella camera con Damon potrebbe non accadere più e fa male parlarne. La verità è che non posso nemmeno immaginare che a farmi quelle cose possa essere una persona che non sia lui.  
È stupido e immaturo, lo so, me lo ripeto per tutto il tragitto in auto fino al Tiffany. Ho scoperto un mondo dal quale mi sento irresistibilmente attratta, delle sensazioni così intense che non pensavo nemmeno di poter provare. Ma voglio che sia lui, e lui soltanto, a mostrarmi tutto questo.

Lavoro svogliatamente per tutta la mattinata. Sto per staccare per il pranzo quando il telefono alla reception prende a suonare.  
Chiamata interna. Stanza 3501.  
«_Bonjour_, Elena.» La _sua _voce mi riporta alla mente la scorsa notte. Il modo in cui pronuncia il mio nome, con quel lieve accento francese, mi fa correre un brivido lungo la schiena.  
«Buongiorno, signor Salvatore.» Mantengo un tono professionale, ma c'è del risentimento nella mia voce che non riesco a trattenere.  
«Stai bene?»  
Per un attimo ho l'istinto di gridare che non sto bene per niente, di ricordargli che mi ha mollata in quella stanza come una qualunque sconosciuta rimorchiata per strada e che, al momento, chiedermi come mi sento mi sembra dannatamente ipocrita.  
Poi mi rendo conto che è proprio questo quello che sono per lui: una sconosciuta che si è dimostrata squallidamente disponibile e con cui ha passato una serata.  
«Benissimo, grazie» rispondo invece, e stavolta è amarezza quella che nascondono le mie parole. «Posso esserle utile?»  
Lo sento sospirare sonoramente attraverso la cornetta. «Ho bisogno di un taxi per l'aeroporto e di qualcuno che venga a ritirare i bagagli della signorina Michaelson.»  
Anche il suo tono è cambiato, adesso. È tornato ad essere freddo e distaccato come suo solito. Se mi era parso di avvertire una traccia di dispiacere nella sua voce, adesso è sparito del tutto.  
«Me ne occupo immediatamente.»  
«Ti ringrazio, Elena.»  
Riattacco, e devo mordermi le labbra per non scoppiare a piangere.  
Mi sento così stupida.  
Dieci minuti dopo le porte dell'ascensore si aprono e Damon e Rebekah entrano nella hall. Resto ipnotizzata a guardarlo. Non indossa il solito abito elegante, ma un paio di jeans e una maglietta scura. Sembra molto più giovane vestito così, coi capelli umidi e spettinati sulla fronte come se fosse appena uscito dalla doccia e non si fosse preso la briga di pettinarli.  
Rebekah, stranamente, lo precede, fermandosi davanti al bancone dietro cui sono seduta.  
«Stai partendo?» chiedo.  
In risposta indica il giovane ragazzo che sta uscendo dall'ascensore, spingendo un carrello portavaligie carico di bagagli. «New York è magnifica, ma sono felice di poter tornare a casa. E soprattutto che questa storia sia finita.»  
So che allude a Damon, ma non riesco proprio ad esserle solidale.  
Evidentemente si accorge del mio umore. «Dovreste parlare» commenta.  
Sorrido amara. «Non si è nemmeno degnato di guardarmi.» Lascio correre lo sguardo verso la sua figura, che si allontana verso l'uscita senza voltarsi. Lei non dice nulla.  
«Posso chiamarti qualche volta?» mi azzardo a chiedere.  
Rebekah poggia i gomiti sul bancone, posando il mento sulle dita incrociate. «Sarò parecchio indaffarata con i miei ragazzi nelle prossime settimane. Sai cosa si dice riguardo ai topi quando il gatto è lontano, vero?» Mi fa l'occhiolino con aria maliziosa. «Ma penso che riuscirò a trovare un po' di tempo per te... qualche volta.»  
Mi viene da ridere per il modo in cui insiste a voler apparire una stronza, quando in realtà si è rivelata una presenza importante in questi giorni.  
Le porgo la mano. «Allora arrivederci, _ma maîtresse_» le dico con un sorriso.  
Lei mi afferra la mano, attirandomi a sé e allungandosi, nello stesso tempo, oltre il bancone. Prima che possa rendermi conto di quello che sta succedendo, le sue labbra si posano sulle mie in un bacio leggero.  
«_Au revoir_, Elena» mormora, poi si volta agitando la mano a mo' di saluto e sparisce oltre le porte girevoli.

Rientro dal pranzo prima ancora che la mia pausa sia finita. Lo stomaco ha protestato non appena ho provato a mangiare qualcosa e alla fine ho rinunciato.  
Mentre attraverso la strada, scorgo Damon scendere dal suo taxi, da solo.  
Rebekah ha ragione, dovremmo parlare. Ultimamente sono stata una fan dei colpi di testa, perché smettere proprio adesso quando c'è in ballo quello che desidero davvero?  
Le porte dell'ascensore si richiudono proprio mentre attraverso l'ingresso.  
Mi avvicino alla reception e afferro il passepartout delle camere, guadagnandomi un'occhiata perplessa della mia collega. «Io stacco» la informo. «Se qualcuno te lo chiede, dì che stavo male.» Poi, senza pensarci, mi infilo nell'altro ascensore.  
Il corridoio che conduce alla 3501 mi pare più lungo del solito mentre lo percorro quasi correndo. Mi fermo un istante ad osservare il legno lucido della porta, poi busso con forza.  
«_Oui_?»  
«Sono Elena.» Damon resta in silenzio. «Ho bisogno di parlare con te.»  
«Non riesco proprio a immaginare di cosa dovremmo parlare.» Il suo tono tagliente mi fa l'effetto di una doccia fredda. L'Elena di qualche settimana fa si sarebbe voltata e sarebbe tornata al lavoro, ignorando quel dolore allo stomaco e tentando di dimenticare al più presto questa storia. Ma l'Elena di oggi non ha nessuna voglia di ricacciare i propri desideri, seppur malsani, nel profondo di sé.  
«Ho un passepartout, Damon. Se non mi apri tu, sarò io a farlo.»  
Per quanto sia assurdo in questa situazione, mi pare di sentirlo ridere attraverso la porta. «Questo va contro le regole, credo» commenta.  
«Al diavolo le tue stupide regole!» Tiro un calcio alla porta, con l'unico risultato di farmi male al mignolo del piede. «Tu non le hai rispettate ieri sera, mi pare.»  
La porta si spalanca di colpo ed io sobbalzo mentre i suoi occhi si fissano nei miei con un'espressione incerta. «Di che diavolo stai parlando?»  
Prendo un respiro, ma senza distogliere lo sguardo. «_Sei sempre responsabile di quello che hai addomesticato_.» Ripeto le sue parole, lasciandolo interdetto sulla porta. «Hai detto che prenderti cura di me era uno dei tuoi obblighi, ma ieri sera... mi hai lasciata da sola. Se Rebekah non fosse-»  
«Sono stata io a chiamarla...»  
«Ma io volevo che fossi tu.» Non c'è accusa nelle mie parole. Voglio solo che sappia che quello che volevo era che lui restasse; dopo tutto quello che c'era stato, avevo bisogno di lui.  
Mi afferra la mano e mi tira all'interno, poi richiude la porta e mi spinge con la schiena contro il legno. «Perché sei tornata da me, Elena?» Non lo dice con rabbia ma con sofferenza, come se avermi lì di fronte gli facesse male.  
È a un passo da me e, per un attimo, mi dimentico di respirare mentre le sue labbra si muovono a un centimetro dalle mie.  
«Per finire quello che abbiamo cominciato» affermo con tutta la decisione di cui sono capace. «Perché ho deciso di appartenerti, ed è quello che voglio adesso. Voglio essere tua.»  
Riesco a scorgere chiaramente la sua lotta interiore attraverso gli occhi limpidi come uno specchio d'acqua, come se potessi leggervi all'interno.  
Si avvicina ancora un po', ed io chiudo gli occhi nell'attesa di sentire la sua bocca sulla mia, ma le sue labbra deviano all'ultimo secondo, posandosi sul lembo di pelle scoperta tra il collo e la camicetta e mordendomi appena.  
Le mani si infilano tra il mio corpo e la porta alle mie spalle, avvolgendomi i fianchi, e un lieve gemito fuoriesce dalla mia bocca mentre mi aggrappo alle sue spalle.  
Solleva la gonna della mia divisa, poi strappa i collant e infila le dita oltre l'orlo delle mutandine per accarezzarmi tra le cosce. Inarco appena la schiena, aderendo un po' di più contro la sua mano e ansimando più forte.  
Damon afferra i miei polsi con una mano sola, bloccandoli contro la porta in una presa ferrea, mentre con l'altra continua a scivolare sul mio sesso già bagnato, penetrandomi con forza con le dita.  
D'un tratto si stacca da me e, molto lentamente, sgancia il bottone dei jeans e li spinge giù, scoprendo una vistosa erezione. Schiocca le dita e, senza pensarci, mi lascio cadere sul pavimento, inginocchiandomi di fronte a lui, a pochi centimetri da quello che, in questo momento, è l'oggetto dei miei desideri.  
«Toglili, Elena» mi ordina.  
Lentamente faccio scivolare i jeans e i boxer lungo le cosce muscolose. Fantasticavo suo corpo perfetto ancor prima di vederlo nudo, ma adesso che è qui di fronte ai miei occhi vogliosi, la realtà supera di gran lunga l'immaginazione.  
Non alzo gli occhi sul suo viso né parlo, anche se in questo momento vorrei implorarlo con gli occhi e con le parole di lasciare che lo tocchi.  
Il suo palmo si posa sulla nuca, sospingendomi appena finché il suo membro turgido non è ad un soffio dalla mia bocca. Senza indugi spalanco le labbra, accogliendolo sulla lingua e lasciandolo scivolare un po' alla volta, godendomi i mugolii di apprezzamento che ricevo in risposta.  
La mia esperienza di sesso orale lascia a desiderare; diciamo che non è una pratica che solitamente prediligo. Eppure, ora che la mia bocca si muove – succhiando e lambendo ogni centimetro della sua eccitazione – l'intensità di quel gesto mi rende audace. Inginocchiata sul pavimento, coi resti dei collant che mi penzolano attorno alle cosce, le ginocchia doloranti contro il parquet e gli slip bagnati che strofinano sul mio sesso, sento che quello è il mio posto: ai piedi del mio Padrone, a donargli tutto il piacere che sono capace di dargli.  
La stanza si riempie dei suoni della mia bocca e dei suoi ansiti e, se non fosse per il desiderio impellente di essere penetrata, mi perderei completamente, avvolta da quei sospiri, dimenticandomi di tutto il resto. Ma la voglia di sentirlo dentro di me mi tiene aggrappata alla realtà e il ventre si contrae per il pressante bisogno che mi faccia sua.  
Come se avesse letto nei miei pensieri, Damon si scosta da me, posizionandosi alle mie spalle e spingendomi fino farmi poggiare le mani sul pavimento.  
Abbassa le mutandine con gesto deciso che quasi le strappa di netto, poi mi penetra con un'unica poderosa spinta. Il mio corpo è scosso da un brivido e devo fare forza sulle braccia per non essere scaraventata in avanti. Non mi lascia nemmeno il tempo di abituarmi alla sua presenza che prende a spingere dentro di me, ogni volta raggiungendomi fin nel profondo e i miei gemiti ora sono grida di godimento e di dolore.  
«È questo che volevi, Elena?» Ha la voce roca, rotta dal piacere, e ogni vibrazione s'insinua sotto la pelle a fomentare il mio desiderio di lui. «Rispondi.»  
«_Oui, mon maître_.» È questo quello che voglio. Solo questo.

Sdraiata sul pavimento, tento di regolarizzare il respiro dopo il doloroso orgasmo che mi ha lasciata senza fiato. Damon è sdraiato accanto a me, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto e l'espressione beata di chi si è appena goduto dell'ottimo sesso.  
Allunga un braccio verso di me, poi mi attira sul suo corpo ed io mi rannicchio contro la sua spalla. Mi sfiora i capelli, intrecciando piano le dita tra le ciocche e facendomi fremere a quel contatto delicato.  
«Mi dispiace» mormora all'improvviso ed io scatto a sedere fissandolo disorientata. «Per cosa?»  
«Per ieri sera. Non sarei dovuto andare via così ma... è difficile, Elena.» Sospira di nuovo, e la sua mano stavolta scivola ad accarezzarmi una guancia, mentre il pollice sfiora il contorno delle labbra.  
La rivedo di nuovo, quell'ombra scura nei suoi occhi che a volte pare eclissarsi, ma che poi torna inesorabilmente a spegnere il luccichio di quei due pezzi di stelle.  
«Allora va bene così» rispondo, tornando ad appoggiarmi al suo petto, ascoltando il battito veloce del suo cuore. «Non voglio niente che sia difficile.»  
Avvolge il braccio attorno alle mie spalle, stringendomi appena in quello che al momento mi appare come il più dolce degli abbracci.  
«Non ho pensato a ciò di cui avevi bisogno e non merito di averti se non riesco a prendermi cura di te» riprende a dire. Tento di protestare, ma lui mi zittisce posandomi un dito sulle labbra. «Ogni volta che ci incontreremo, Elena...» Il mio cuore salta un battito e, persa nel significato racchiuso in quelle parole, non presto attenzione a quello che dice. Ogni volta che ci incontreremo. Ogni volta mi sa tanto di progetto a lungo termine. Ho voglia di mettermi a fare le capriole per la stanza come una ragazzina.  
«Mi hai sentito?» Damon solleva la testa e mi scruta con un'espressione divertita.  
Arriccio le labbra e scuoto la testa. «Neanche una parola» confesso.  
Scoppia a ridere. «Dicevo che puoi chiedermi qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ogni volta che ci incontreremo. È la mia concessione per ciò che ho fatto ieri sera.»  
La mia mano si sposta sul suo petto, ancora coperto dalla maglietta nera impregnata del suo profumo.  
«Voglio che continui a stringermi» mormoro, aderendo un po' di più al suo corpo.  
Lui mi bacia sulla testa, coprendo la mia mano con la sua.  
«Questo deve essere il paradiso» sussurro contro il suo collo.  
Damon si irrigidisce appena. «Non sono sicuro che tu possa vedere il paradiso con me, Elena. Solo l'inferno.»  
Lentamente chiudo gli occhi, lasciandomi sfuggire una risatina.  
«A cosa pensi?» mi chiede curioso.  
Inspiro piano. «Penso che il tuo inferno ha proprio il profumo del paradiso.» 

* * *

**Angolino Kinky: **Più veloce della luce! XD  
Per tutte le persone che si sono (giustamente!) lamentate della lentezza con cui ho pubblicato l'ultima volta... beccatevi questa!  
Al solito volevo buttare giù una scena che mi era venuta in mente stamattina e invece non sono riuscita a smettere di scrivere, il che vuol dire che sono tappata in camera davanti al pc da ormai tutto il giorno!  
Vado a prendere un po' d'aria fresca e ne approfitto per ringraziarvi tutte.  
Le nuove arrivate: luceviolaa, Giulia_Choppers, giuliagstella, PamySom, Vampirela1977.  
Le mie veterane: Setsy, Mad_Dary, Beagle26, LEGAN, MUTTIMA, miatersicore23, Misiamis, Simiale72, Bloodstream_, Elena_78 e _Novecento_  
Grazie di cuore!  
Kisses 


	10. Chapter 10

_Che razza di piani aveva in serbo il destino per me?  
Realizzava i miei sogni, ma li complicava talmente tanto  
da farmi quasi desiderare di tornare indietro a quando erano solo fantasie._  
(Federica Bosco, innamorata di un angelo)

**Tra desiderio e realtà**

_"Quando ci rivedremo...?"  
"Hai bisogno di riposare, Elena."_  
Mente salgo di corsa i pochi scalini che portano al mio appartamento, ho nella testa e nel cuore un unico desiderio: _Fa' che sia presto_.  
«Care?» urlo dall'ingresso, ma la porta della sua stanza è chiusa e non ricevo risposta.  
Mi ci vuole una doccia calda, con lei parlerò dopo.  
Mi spoglio piano, ancora dolente. Mentre l'acqua tiepida scorre sulla pelle, ripenso a quello che è successo qualche ora fa. È stato così _diverso _dalla notte scorsa.  
Per qualche assurda ragione, mi ero convinta che i nostri incontri sarebbero stati accompagnati dal dolore ogni volta; ma oggi, in quella camera, nonostante mi abbia presa con foga, ho trovato della tenerezza nelle sue carezze, nella sua voce.  
Se solo potessi cancellare quell'ombra buia che spesso si affaccia nei suoi occhi, sapere cos'è che lo tormenta a tal punto da condizionare i nostri incontri.  
Torno in camera avvolta nell'asciugamano, gocciolando sul pavimento, ma non m'importa.  
Osservo il mio corpo nudo davanti allo specchio proprio come questa mattina, ma con un nuovo sentimento che mi fa brillare gli occhi. Mi sento appagata, e quei segni sulla pelle non mi ricordano più ciò che avevo avuto e perduto nella stessa breve sera, ma quello che sarà il mio futuro. Ogni graffio, ogni livido mi farà sentire viva e farà in modo che non dimentichi che quella stessa vita che adesso sento scoppiare dentro, ho deciso di donarla a qualcuno che se ne prenderà cura.  
Sono talmente persa nei miei pensieri, così impegnata a sorridere al mio volto nello specchio, che quando la porta si apre ci metto un secondo di troppo a ricoprirmi.  
«Lo so che è contro le regole, ma c'è un ragazzo in camera mia e...»  
Mi volto di scatto e l'espressione sconcertata su viso di Caroline mi gela il sangue, facendomi dimenticare di colpo quanto ero felice un attimo fa.  
«Cosa ti ha fatto?» Mi raggiunge in due falcate, afferrando il lembo dell'asciugamano, ma io mi avvolgo più stretta all'interno, impedendole di scoprire i segni che non sono riuscita a nascondere.  
Lottiamo per qualche secondo: una scena che dall'esterno parrebbe ridicola, ma che nasconde tutta la sua preoccupazione e tutta la mia vergogna.  
Un momento fa ero fiera di quello che avevo fatto. Ora mi sento così sporca che il solo pensiero che lei, la mia migliore amica, abbia visto i segni della mia perversione mi disgusta. Gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime e sono felice che la vista si appanni abbastanza da impedirmi di vedere l'espressione con cui mi fissa.  
Mi lascio cadere sul pavimento, coprendomi il viso con le mani mentre prendo a singhiozzare senza controllo.  
«Oh, Elena, perché ti fai questo?» Care s'inginocchia accanto a me, afferrandomi i polsi. «Ti ha fatto del male?» Nella sua voce c'è una sfumatura cauta e gentile. Si piega in avanti e i capelli biondi le ricadono sul volto teso, mentre cerca i miei occhi.  
«Caroline, non capisci. Lui non mi ha fatto niente che io non desiderassi.»  
Sbuffa sbigottita, poi stringe gli occhi come per schiarirsi le idee.  
Per una volta è a corto di parole, e il fatto che resti in silenzio mi fa ancora più male che se avesse preso ad insultarmi.  
«Ti disgusto, non è vero?» La mia voce è a malapena udibile.  
Lascia andare i miei polsi, poi scuote la testa e mi stringe tra le braccia, mentre io riprendo a singhiozzare.  
«Ti voglio bene, Elena, e te ne vorrò sempre, a prescindere dalle tue scelte decisamente discutibili. Ho solo paura che ti faccia del male.» Mi accarezza piano le spalle, con delicatezza. «Vorrei solo che riuscissi a vedere il pericolo in quello che fai.»  
Mi stringe forte ed io riprendo a piangere sommessamente, stretta al suo petto come una bambina. Vorrei che dicesse che non c'è nulla di sbagliato in me, che mi capisce.  
Ma la verità è che non può. Non può capire che vedo benissimo il pericolo di cui parla... e ne sono innamorata.

In silenzio, seduta accanto al tavolo della cucina, osservo Caroline che versa del tè fumante in due grosse tazze.  
«Bevine un po', starai meglio» Me ne porge una, rifilandomi un sorriso teso che, lo so bene, nasconde un mare di domande che ha paura di rivolgermi per non vedermi di nuovo crollare.  
Avverto il rumore di una porta che si apre ed entrambe ci voltiamo. Resto a fissare perplessa il giovane che entra in cucina. Sembra del tutto a suo agio: appoggia una spalla contro lo stipite, incrociando le braccia sul petto e sollevando un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.  
«Niklaus, ti presento la mia coinquilina» interviene Caroline, intercettando il mio sguardo confuso. Non è quel Tyler con cui si vedeva qualche settimana fa.  
«Elena Gilbert» mormoro, troppo stupita dal fatto che ci sia un ragazzo nel nostro appartamento per aggiungere altro.  
Lui mi rivolge un sorriso frettoloso. «Chiamami pure Klaus.» Poi tira dritto verso Care, in piedi davanti ai fornelli.  
«Che è successo, tesoro? Credevo ci stessimo divertendo.» Le avvolge i fianchi con le braccia, poi la bacia con un trasporto tale che mi aspetto che da un momento all'altro spunti sulle loro teste il bollino rosso con la scritta "vietato ai minori".  
Quasi mi strozzo col mio tè e tossisco con forza. Entrambi si voltano stupiti, come se per un attimo si fossero dimenticati di me.  
«Elena non sta troppo bene» gli spiega lei, rivolgendo un'occhiata compassionevole a me ed una mortificata a lui.  
«Va tutto bene, Care. In ogni caso, devo andare a lavorare.» Mi alzo dalla sedia e devo infilarmi tra di loro per posare la tazza nel lavello. Sono decisamente imbarazzata, ma almeno ho il tempo di guardarlo meglio.  
È decisamente affascinante. Ha un po' quell'aria da "cattivo ragazzo" che Caroline sembra adorare, eppure i suoi lineamenti, gli occhi e i capelli chiari stonano un po' con quel sorrisetto presuntuoso che mi rivolge mentre gli scivolo accanto.  
«Ti aspetto in camera, allora» dice rivolto a lei. «È stato un piacere conoscerti» aggiunge poi nella mia direzione.  
«È questo da dove salta fuori?» chiedo, non appena sparisce dietro la porta della camera da letto.  
Caroline ha lo stesso sguardo adorante che sfoggia ogni volta che inizia una nuova storia. «Lo so che sembra assurdo, ma è il destino che ci ha fatti incontrare.»  
Credo abbia detto la stessa cosa anche degli ultimi tre ragazzi con cui è uscita, ma la lascio comunque raccontare.  
«Vedi, stavo finendo il mio turno ieri, quando Sefan è venuto a dirmi che stavi male e che aveva telefonato ad un amico per sostituirti. Voleva che gli indicassi il bar non appena fosse arrivato e... indovina un po' chi era il caro amico?»  
È così felice che l'assecondo. «Klaus, ovviamente.»  
«Già! Siamo rimasti un po' chiacchierare e, quando stamattina mi ha telefonato, l'ho invitato qui.»  
Mi fa gli occhi dolci, arricciando appena le labbra. «So che avevamo deciso di non portare qui i nostri ragazzi, ma...»  
«Va tutto bene, Care, non importa» la rassicuro. Se questo può servire a distrarla dalla mia vita privata e da Damon, sono disposta a sopportare ogni sorta di rumore molesto durante la notte o qualche imbarazzante incontro nell'unico bagno dell'appartamento.  
«Adesso devo proprio andare.» Faccio per uscire dalla stanza, ma lei mi afferra per un polso.  
«Sei sicura di star bene, Elena?»  
Nonostante sia contenta del fatto che si preoccupi per me, m'infastidisce il tono compassionevole nella sua voce.  
«Ora va meglio. Grazie.» Mi sforzo di apparire sincera, ma in realtà tutta la felicità di questa mattina è sparita del tutto e i segni sul mio corpo ora mi ricordano solo quanto io sia sbagliata.

La serata è stata abbastanza movimentata. Ci sono ancora un paio di clienti seduti ai tavolini, che sorseggiano con calma i loro drink ascoltando la musica che si diffonde nella sala.  
«Perché rinchiudersi in un posto del genere quando a New York ci saranno almeno un milione di locali migliori?» commento a voce alta, osservando uno degli uomini in fondo alla sala che batte il piede a tempo con aria annoiata.  
Stefan mi rivolge un'occhiata divertita mentre mi passa un vassoio di bicchieri sporchi dall'altro lato del bancone.  
«Perché questo posto offre la giusta privacy per chi non vuole farsi vedere in giro.»  
Finisco di riempire il cestello della lavastoviglie e torno ad osservare la clientela. Scommetto che nessuna delle donne presenti sia la fidanzata o la moglie degli uomini che accompagnano.  
Stefan si sporge sul bancone, intercettando il mio sguardo. «Coi tuoi discorsi dai l'idea di una che vorrebbe essere da tutt'altra parte in questo momento.»  
Scuoto la testa. «Mi dispiace se il mio attaccamento al lavoro lascia un po' a desiderare, capo. È solo che a volte penso che sto buttando via la mia vita tra queste mura quando c'è un mondo intero fuori.»  
Mi torna in mente Caroline e la sua espressione felice; lei che ad ogni nuovo incontro ha la stessa luce negli occhi, come se si aspettasse sempre qualcosa di bello. Io, invece, non riesco a fare a meno di chiedermi quanto a fondo mi trascinerà questa storia.  
«Credo che ci sia una ragione precisa al tuo muso lungo di stasera» commenta lui.  
Incrocio le braccia sul petto. «E sarebbe?»  
«È che nessuno ti ha detto che in queste quattro mura ci si più divertire comunque. Occorre solo la giusta compagnia.» Gira intorno al bancone, poi mi tende una mano che afferro prontamente.  
Non ho idea di che cosa abbia in mente, ma stasera ho così tanta voglia di smettere di pensare che lo assecondo, seguendolo sulla pista.  
«Credevo che odiassi ballare» lo prendo in giro, quando mi rendo conto delle sue intenzioni.  
Le poche persone presenti sollevano lo sguardo dai loro bicchieri, osservandoci divertiti.  
Decisamente tutto questo non è da Stefan. Il riservato e introverso Stefan che credevo ormai di conoscere.  
«È per una buona causa» ribatte, avvolgendomi i fianchi e prendendo a dondolare sulle gambe.  
Dalle casse si diffondono le note di "_Everything_", accompagnate dalla voce calda di Michel Buble ed io mi lascio guidare dalla musica. «E quale sarebbe?»  
«È un po' che non ti vedo sorridere.» I suoi occhi si fermano un istante nei miei, mentre ancora ci dondoliamo.  
Il ritmo aumenta appena e Stefan fa una mezza piroetta.  
«Sei un ballerino terribile» commento, scoppiando a ridere di gusto, ma lui non sembra prendersela.  
Mi stringe di nuovo i fianchi, stavolta aderendo un po' di più al mio corpo, ondeggiando lentamente. «E se mi offrissi volontario per mostrarti il mondo là fuori, magari portandoti a cena una di queste sere?» Mentre lo dice, i suoi occhi verdi brillano appena sotto le luci rosse che illuminano il bar.  
Lo squadro per qualche secondo. «Mi stai chiedendo un appuntamento?»  
Annuisce piano.  
È come se lo guardassi per la prima volta. Solo adesso mi accorgo che nelle sue premure, nei suoi gesti affettuosi che scambiavo per cortesia, forse c'era qualcosa di più. Vorrei dirgli di sì, perché sarebbe così facile se fosse una persona come lui ad occupare i miei pensieri.  
Invece scuoto la testa. «In realtà, Stefan, in questo momento sto frequentando una persona.»  
«Caroline me l'ha detto.»  
Batto le palpebre un paio di volte. «Cosa ti ha detto esattamente?» Non riesco a credere che l'abbia fatto davvero.  
Stefan scrolla le spalle. «Che sei uscita un paio di sere col tipo da brividi che occupa la suite all'ultimo piano.»  
Nella testa mi passa un unico e solo desiderio: uccidere Care nel modo più lento e doloroso possibile. Come ha potuto essere così superficiale?  
Tento di rimanere calma. «Quindi capirai che...»  
«No, non capisco. In realtà mi ero quasi rassegnato all'idea che fossi uno stupido per aver aspettato tanto a chiederti di uscire. Ma adesso so che non c'è nulla di importante, data la situazione.»  
Ci metto qualche secondo ad elaborare le sue parole. Smetto di ballare e incrocio le braccia le sul petto sentendomi improvvisamente confusa. «Quale situazione?»  
Mi pento di quella domanda nell'esatto momento in cui lo sguardo di Stefan si fissa su un punto alle mie spalle.  
Lo so ancor prima di guardare che non mi piacerà quello che sto per vedere. Me ne accorgo dalla sua espressione che si è fatta improvvisamente ostile, dal modo in cui in cui i suoi occhi verdi guizzano di rabbia, scorgendo qualcosa che dovrei evitarmi.  
Eppure mi volto, e lui è lì sulla porta. Distinguo appena la musica che sfuma e un nuovo brano che comincia, perché le mie orecchie hanno cominciato a ronzare e la stanza sembra un po' più buia di quanto lo era prima.  
Damon è fermo sulla soglia, l'espressione contrita perché nessuno di noi due si è ancora mosso per raccogliere i cappotti e un braccio teso che avvolge i fianchi di una donna dai capelli rossi.  
Se per un attimo ho pensato di aver provato dolore quella sera al club che adesso mi pare lontana anni luce, adesso so che era solo una sciocchezza in confronto a quello che sento in questo momento.  
È Stefan a raggiungerli e gliene sono grata, perché sembra che le mie gambe abbiano disimparato camminare. E così resto immobile in mezzo alla pista, ad osservarlo mentre mormora qualcosa all'orecchio di lei, sfilandole la giacca, a cui la donna risponde con un'occhiata lunga e sensuale.  
E i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso sono come uno schiaffo in pieno viso che mi riporta alla realtà.  
_Cos'è che credevi, Elena?_, mi domando. _Che solo perché avete trascorso qualche ora insieme lui ti debba qualcosa?_  
Come una stupida ho dato per scontato di essere l'unica, ma la realtà è che questi pensieri sono stati solo frutto della mia fantasia. Io ho deciso di appartenergli, ma lui non ha mai detto di essere mio.  
Non lo è mai stato, non lo sarà mai  
Per quanto possa sforzarmi di compiacerlo, ciò che troverò nei suoi occhi sarà solo desiderio e passione. In quei due pezzi di cielo non scorgerò mai l'amore che desidero.  
«Potresti portarci da bere, Elena?» Mi passa accanto senza nemmeno voltarsi, la voce un po' roca ma decisa.  
«Stefan arriva subito» mormoro recuperando la voce.  
Damon si volta, fulminandomi con lo sguardo. «Ma io l'ho chiesto a te. Due whisky, niente ghiaccio.»  
Non so nemmeno perché lo faccio. Anche adesso, mentre lo odio con tutta me stessa per essere stato così crudele da sbattermi in faccia senza mezzi termini che per lui sono solo un passatempo tra una donna e l'altra, non riesco ad oppormi a quel suo tono che non ammette repliche.  
Raggiungo il bancone, verso due bourbon e torno al tavolino.  
«Grazie, Elena.» È la donna a parlare, e lo fa imitando il suo accento nel pronunciare il mio nome, guardandomi con occhi lascivi e sorridendo appena.  
Non è un'altra sottomessa, questo è certo. Se lo fosse, lui non avrebbe tollerato lo sguardo malizioso con cui mi sta fissando.  
Si sposta all'indietro, poggiandosi contro la seduta della sedia e scostando con un gesto deciso i lunghi capelli rossi. Damon è stranamente silenzioso.  
«Questo posto è sempre così noioso?» domanda a nessuno in particolare, guardandosi attorno e prendendo un sorso dal suo bicchiere.  
«È tardi, stiamo quasi per chiudere» ribatto. Faccio per andare, ma poi mi volto di nuovo verso di loro. «Posso consigliarvi qualche locale nella zona, se volete.»  
Qualunque cosa, pur di non sapere che la loro prossima meta sarà una stanza nell'_East Harlem_.  
La donna getta un'occhiata a Damon, ma lui scuote la testa, sollevando lo sguardo su di me. «Abbiamo già dei programmi per la serata. Potresti chiamarci un taxi?»  
È come una stilettata al cuore, una delusione così forte che non riesco a parlare.  
Lentamente raggiungo il telefono dietro il bancone, e per quanto sia assurdo, autolesionista e terribilmente stupido da parte mia, nella mia testa mormoro un'unica breve risposta: _Sì, Padrone_.

* * *

**Angolino Kinky:** Buosalve! Ho cercato di non tardare oltre la settimana per aggiornare ma sappiate che questo capitolo mi ha messa decisamente in crisi... il problema è che dovevo inserire Care e Klaus, Damon e la donna misteriosa (che poi è facilmente riconoscibile!XD) e Stefan e il suo finora celato interesse per Elena e temevo di perdermi in stupidi e noiosi giri di parole oppure di incasinare tutto andare subito al dunque (Cosa che non sono ancora certa di non aver fatto!):  
Fortuna che il prossimo capitolo è già chiaro nella mia testa (le ultime parole famose) almeno posso tirare un respiro di sollievo sapendo che la prossima settimana non sarà costellata da mal di stomaco per l'ansia da pagina bianca.  
Passo a ringraziare quindi: Setsy, Mad_Dary, Beagle26, LEGAN, MUTTIMA, miatersicore23, Misiamis, Simiale72, Bloodstream_, Elena_78 , _Novecento_ e luceviolaa.  
Ormai siamo diventate un bel gruppetto, potremmo quasi organizzare una bella gita nell'East Harlem, no? XD  
Fanny


End file.
